My Pain to My Beating Heart
by tenshiashley
Summary: When a poor 18 year old sakura attends yet another different high school, her world begins to spiral out of control when a fatal accident happens. but will this new experience be one she regrets? Or be the best life experience yet? Mature veiwers ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Her Daily Life**

_**Beep,beep,beep**_

"Augh…"

_**Beep,beep,beep**_

"Eeeaahhh…"

_**Bee,beep,beep **_

"That's it!"

A feminine hand came crashing down on a very loud alarm clock. It was shattered to pieces as it was thrown across the room.

"Damn it! Why can't one girl get 10 more effin minutes of sleep?", screamed a 17 year old petite girl at the now broken alarm clock.

"Sakura! You better not have broken another alarm clock! I refuse to buy another one!" A mother said as she screamed from across the hall way. This mothers name was Ayame Haruno, being 5'4' with waist long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

" Ya, ya…whatever, it was your stupid fault for waking me up in the first place. Stupid clock", said the girl as she pointed an accusing finger at the object.

"Better get ready. My first day of school is today. Konaha High School. Lovely." '_It's always the same damn thing. Move every couple of years to start anew.'_

This girl wasn't your everyday girl. At least according to her. She was 5'2' with light pink bubble gum hair, that came to her shoulders and bright green emerald eyes. She was extremely smart. So much so that she was considered a freak to the other students. Her name, Sakura Haruno.

This was now the 10th school she's switched too. Due to her mother losing her jobs all the time. Sakura really never understood why, but she never questioned it. She didn't mind either. Considering that all the schools she has recently attended had done nothing but bully and pick on her. Now, they reside in Tokyo Japan.

"(sigh)" The pink haired girl got up to take a quick 15 minute shower .Once she got out she put on her new school uniform which consisted of a dark blue skirt with a button up long sleeved white shirt that had the exact same color blue of her skirt on the collar of her neck. To top the outfit off, she put on her long white stockings that came to her knees and black flats.

Sakura put her hair up in a white ribbon, grabbed her book bag and headed across the hall for morning breakfast.

"Morning hun. You didn't brake your alarm clock…did you?"

"Of course not mom. I just fell off the bed is all. Eheheh."

"Thank the lord, I thought I would have to go out and buy another one. I mean, you have gone through at least 5 I think. I honestly don't keep track anymore."

" Don't worry about it. I can pay for another one."

"What? So you broke yet another one?"

"Eheheh, I can fix it. Besides a 5 dollar clock won't be that much at a thrift store. I'll just pull the money out of my pay check."

"You know money is important to us. Your lucky enough I got you into school. Much less a roof over our heads. You need to be more careful." Ayame scolded her daughter.

"I know mom. Remember that's why I'm here to help too. Anyhoo, I'm ganna head to school before I'm late." She explained all the while grabbing a piece of bread and heading out the door.

"Bye. Have a good day at school. Oh! I'll be late today! I have a meeting with…a man! I'll see you later. Be good!"

"Don't worry I will!"

Sakura walked out of her old shaggy apartment and jogged to school. It was only 20 minutes away. She couldn't afford a bus, much less a car! Besides, it was nice and healthy to walk/jog/run to school.

'_Mom'_ Sakura ran passed a couple houses and crossed a street while she thought. _'I promise you I'll get a good education and we won't have to suffer much longer.'_

They made a great team, her and her mother. At times Sakura would think back to the time when her father passed away. But accidents happen right? It wasn't his fault. It was that stupid drunk driver that hit him. The ambulance hadn't arrived until 30 minutes of the accident and by the time they reached the hospital, he was gone. Hakuro Haruno. Sakura was only 7 years old when it happen and didn't fully understand the situation. All she knew was that her father was never to return to her. Her mother however, was hit greatly with depression for the loss of her husband.

After the death of her father, they had to keep moving because of financial reasons. Sakura didn't know what her mother was doing in earning money, but she never questioned her about it. At the age of 15, Sakura sent out job applications. Of course it was hard to keep a job because of their constant moving, but not once did she look at it as an excuse to give up. Especially with school. There has been constant nights where the most amount of sleep she will get is 2 hours. Going to school, then to work an 8-10 hr. shift, to home to eat little what they had, then homework.

Yup. This has been her daily life for almost 3 years.

She dealt with stress on her own because her mother had too much of her own problems to listen to what was going on with her daughter. Sakura had NO friends. So that was out of the question. They did nothing but bully her. Girls would push her in the halls and call her derogatory names such as, "bitch, whore, slut, and pinky". Boys would only snicker as their girlfriends pulled her hair and ripped her clothes in the halls. Eventually, she grew accustomed to it and blew it off. Her only focus was school. Her mother depended on her, and by god she was going to give her what she needed.

Coming to a stop, she looked up at the school building, which said: "WELCOME TO KONAHA HIGH SCHOOL".

"Here goes nothing."

She walked up the steps to her new life.

**Chapter 2 : Friends? **

Walking through the double doors, Sakura headed strait to the main office to pick up her new schedule.

"Excuse me." She said with a smile. The lady at the desk looked away from her computer to her.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to pick up my schedule. I'm a new student here."

"Ah yes. What's your grade and name?"

"Oh, 12th grade and my name is Sakura Haruno."

The lady scrambled threw a few papers and pulled out a file that had her name printed on it.

"Ah-hah, here you are. Did you need help with navigating around the school. It is quite large and can be confusing."

"No, no. I'll be alright. Thanks for your help anyway. Bye."

"What a nice young lady."

Sakura pulled out her schedule as she walked through the empty halls. Hello? It was 30 minutes before school started!

Home Room:Class4-A113, Hatake Kakashi

1st : Honors calculus, Class 4-A113, Hatake Kakashi

2nd: Honors Social Studies, Class 4-A112, Letina Kurani

3rd: Honors Chemistry, Class 4-A111, Shingi Asuma

4th: Honors psychology, Class3-B113, Akachi Ebesu

5th: Honors English, Class 4-A114, Hachi Iruka

Lunch

6th: Gym, Class1, Gai Lee

7th: empty

"Seems decent enough. Ok, Home Room. That's class 4 which means only seniors. And since its room number is A113 that means its on the 4th floor."

She walked accordingly till she came face to face with the door.

Sakura took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Surprisingly, no one was there.

"Well, Class really doesn't start till 7:30. I guess I should enjoy the emptiness before it fills up with low lives." She took the furthest seat from the front and sat by the window. Usually she would sit dab smack up front but this was homeroom. The meaning in this class was futile.

25 minutes passed by rather quickly. The class room was jam packed with students. Every desk was almost filled and some were even flapping their jaws like there was no tomorrow. '_These people better shut the Fuck up till I make them. So much for peace and quiet.' _

She was so pre occupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice 3 girls come up to her.

"Hello, what's your name? I've never seen you here before? Are you new?" Said a blonde girl that had hair pulled up into a pony tail and blue eyes.

'_No of course not. I've been here my whole life. No Shit Sherlock. Of course I'm new, Dumb ass.' _"Y…Yes. I am. What's your name? Well names?"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. Their names are Tenten and Hinata."

"H…hello, S…Sakura", said the girl named Hinata. She had lavender eyes, with darkish purplish hair that was short.

'_This one might be cool. She seems quiet enough. But that shy thing we're ganna have to work on it.'_

"Hey ya Sakura", said the girl next to Ino who's name was Tenten. She had brown eyes and dark brunette hair in 2 buns.

'_And she seems loud, same with the blonde one named Ino. And this is strange. Normally people don't come up to me. This has to be a trick.' _"Hello, Its nice to meet all of you."

"Mind if we join you? And oh ya, I might as well introduce you to the guys. Ok. You see 4 boys standing over there by the front desk?"

"Yes you can join me. And yeah…what about them?"

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, all took their seats next to Sakura. Ino began her ranting, "Ok. The one that's slouched up against the wall with his eyes closed and has brown spiky hair is named Shikamaru Nara. He's my boyfriend." Ino said with a cheesy grin. "And the blonde one with the orange necklace and blue eyes is Naruto Uzamaki. He's Hinata's boyfriend. The one that looks like Hinata with lavender eyes and long brown hair pulled into a low pony tail is Neji Hyuga. That's Tentens Bf, last but not least is the number 1 schools heart throb Sasuke Uchiha. Onyx eyes with black raven hair. He's every girls dream boyfriend. Unfortunately for them he has a kind and caring girlfriend named Karin. If u see her around she'll have red hair and reddish eyes. And that concludes our crew."

"…Wow. That…was fast." Sakura leaned over to Tenten's shoulder and whispered, "Does she normally talk this fast and much?"

"Yup."

"(Sigh)…That was like a whole introduction In 2 minutes."

"Y…you g…get used to it." Hinata said timidly tapping her fingers together.

"I guess." Sakura leaned back and as she did the bell rang and the 4 mentioned guys came over and took their seats next to their girlfriends. Except Sasuke who sat next to Sakura since he didn't have this class with Karin.

'_SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'm surrounded by kiss assers! DIAL 911!' _Sakura smiled at her own thoughts.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Whatchya name?"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at how loud and hyper the blonde was. "Umm….Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru who had his head on the desk.

'_That's what you call a lazy ass.' _

"Honestly, can't you learn to keep your voice down?" Neji said with his eyes closed.

"Shut up Neji! Who said you can jump into the conversation?" Naruto practically screamed.

Next thing he knew, he was hit on the head by Sasuke, his so called best friend.

"Hn…he's right dobe."

"Shut up Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Bastard!"

"ENOUGH! Shit! Can't you two just knock it off?" Ino said with knitted eyebrows and steam coming out of her ears.

' _Interesting Friendship. Both Neji and Sasuke seem antisocial, or more to themselves. Great two antisocial, one lazy ass, three loud mouth bitches, and one too quiet. I think the earth just stopped and now its spinning backwards. How can they all stand each other when they're completely opposites? Except for Karin since we haven't met yet. But I'm one to talk. Once they find out how poor and smart I am they're probly ganna call this friendship off.' _Sakura's lips turned into a grim line as she thought about people leaving her again.

"Hey. You ok?", asked Ino.

"Huh?…oh nothing. Just thinking."

Ino raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders and went back to talking with Hinata.

'_They seem nice though. I would like to think they won't run away from me. Even if they are annoying'. _With that thought Sakura smiled. Then something came to her.

"Hey, Where's Kakashi sensei? Isn't he 15 minutes late?"

"Oh ya, Kakashi is always late. Normally he'll come in the last 20 minutes of class and give us free time for the rest of the period so he can read his pervy book Icha Icha Paradise." Ino shivered, giving her Goosebumps by just the mention of it.

"I see."

Like Ino had said, Kakashi walked into the class 20 minutes before class ended and gave a horrible lie on why he was late, then told the class it was a free period.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something?" he said out loud. He had tall spiky silver hair with a mask that covered his face and the schools head band slouched over one eye. "Oh yes, now I remember…Sakura Haruno. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

'_Damn it all!'_ Sakura nodded and walked to the front of the class room. "Hello, My name you already know as Sakura Haruno. This is my 10th school that I've ever been too. My favorite food is strawberries."

All the students were talking and whispering about her hair and why this is the 10th school she's been too.

"She looks anorexic."

"I bet that hair color is fake."

"My guess is that she switched so much is because she's a no-body."

"She'll never get a boyfriend with that forehead."

Sakura ignored the comments as she walked back to her seat.

Ino patted Sakura's shoulder, "Just ignore them. They're just stuck up bitches who get laid too much and are in denial about it."

Sakura smiled and snickered. "I never would've guessed."

Sasuke suddenly spoke. "Why do you switch schools so much?"

'_Here it comes'…_"Ever since my father passed away, Its hard for my mother to keep a job in one place. So we move around a lot looking for better jobs. I Have one too of course to help pay for rent and food. I actually wouldn't have never made in to this school if wasn't for my moms good time friend Tsunade. I'm a free bee."

"I'm sorry." Ino said with a frown.

"It's quite alright. I can handle anything." Sakura gave the group a reassuring smile.

This in return made everyone else smile and of course the guys had to smirk. Can't blow their ego.

The bell rang shortly after that conversation.

"Hey! Lets meet up at lunch kay? Actually can I see your schedule? I wanna see if any of us have class together."

"Sure. Here."

"Oh man! you don't have ANY classes with us except gym. All these honors. Geez…your just like Shika."

Sakura chuckled. "you guys better get going. You only have 2 minutes left."

"Oh shit. Ok bye! Remember to meet after lunch."

"I will!"

5 hours passed rather quickly and soon the bell rang signaling class was over and lunch has started. After Sakura put her things in her locker, she grabbed her sack lunch and pushed her way through the busy hall ways.

"Sakura! We're over here!"

She looked up to find Ino standing there waving her over.

"Coming!"

Sakura sat down next to Ino and Sasuke. She noticed however, that there was a new face at the table. It was a girl with red hair and red eyes with glasses sitting next to Sasuke, leaning her head on his shoulder. '_That must be Karin. Sasuke's girlfriend.' _

"Hey. Your names Sakura right? I've heard about you. I'm Karin by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine." _'So far she seems normal. She could cover up her chest a bit more though.'_

Tenten poked Sakura in the arm. "Hey. What is that?"

"Uhh…It's called a sack lunch?"

"No shit. But it's only bread and milk?"

"I only grabbed a little bit because I'm not hungry around this time." she gave Tenten a reassuring smile.

"Hm…whatever you say."

It was quiet for a bit till Sasuke spoke. "So, Itachi Is holding a premier, and he would like us to come. I have the tickets already. Luckily he gave me an extra one. That means you can come too Sakura. If you want?"

"Premier? Like, a movie premier?"

"Ya…?"

Sakura had stars In her eyes. "Oh my god! Of course I'll come! I've always wanted to go to one! I've actually haven't seen a movie in years. "

Ino quirked her brow. "Your not ganna be a fan girl are you? Itachi has enough of em already. Considering how much he's laid."

Sakura's eyes went from shinny stars to Darkened emerald eyes. "No. I will never stoop such a level."

"Eheheh…sorry. Hahaha. Of course you wouldn't be a fan girl. What was I thinking? See, I told you Tenten."

"W…what? I said no such thing Ino!"

Karin interrupted their argument, "Sasuke, I thought that your brother was in America?"

"He was. But he decided to have his premier here in Tokyo. Anyway here." Sasuke handed out all the tickets to his friends.

"Who's Itachi anyways? I was just excited to see a movie."

"What?" Everyone screamed at her. Literally. Except Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji.

"What? I haven't seen T.V. in years. You think I know this guy? And from what I can tell so far is that he's Sasuke's brother."

"Oh my god Sakura, he's like the most famous actor in all of Japan. And he's rank 3 in America for most famous actors. How can you not know him? He's like in newspapers and magazines and just…everything!"

"Wait if he's that famous then…he's a multi millionaire? That means you too, right Sasuke?" Sakura was now beginning to sweat with nervousness. She thought all of them were normal people with regular money.

"Yes. And its not just me. All of us here are millionaires. Why does it matter?"

Sakura looked to Ino to Sasuke to Tenten to Neji to Hinata to Naruto to Shikamaru and then to Karin. _'I can't believe this. This whole time they were…how can I…how can I possibly fit in with them? They probly go out every weekened and do something crazy. I cant do that. With little money I have…Id be lucky to get a tooth brush.' _

"Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA!" Ino was waving her hands in front of her friends face.

"WHAT?"

"You spaced out. DUH! Sasuke asked you a question?"

"Oh...sorry. Haha."

"(sigh)…forget it. The bells about to ring. I'll see you in gym. Lets go Karin."

"Ok Sasuke."

**RING! **

As the bell rang everyone got up to head to class. The girls decided since they all had the same class that they'd just walk together.

Half way through gym Sakura thought she was going to have a heart attack. She hadn't ran in such a long time…she forgot how low her endurance was. She faught her complaints and made it through the class. As the bell rang and signaled class ended, Sakura felt a wave of relief hit her.

"I guess I'll catch ya later. I Have to head to work now. Bye guys. See you tomorrow." She said as she waved all her friends good bye.

"Bye Sakura!"

'_Dead fishies here I come to chop off your heads and clean up your mess. I honestly need a new job. But, beggers can't be choosers. God forbid if anyone found out about where I live and what I work with. Haha. Hm…Itachi Uchiha eh? I wonder if your as handsome as your brother?' _

Those were her lasts thoughts as she entered her hell hole job to sweat and stink. Working here sucked. She only got paid $5.50 an hour. This money all went to rent. Her mother paid half while she paid the other half. The rest went o bread, milk, and some vegetables.

'_I need a new job.'_

She worked about 11 hours and came home around 12:00 a.m. She grabbed a slice of bread went to her room. Did homework, and took a shower. She went back to the kitchen to drink some water and noticed her mother wasn't home.

'_Oh ya…Mom said she'd be late.' _Finishing her water, she headed to her room to get 4 hours of sleep. Not knowing that the events of tomarrow, will forever change her life.

**Chapter 3 Her pain **

Sakura surprisingly, woke up early because the sunlight was shinning in her face through her cracked window.

"(Sigh), I hate mornings."

She forced herself up out of bed, took a quick shower and put her school uniform on. This time, she decided to leave her hair down.

As she made her way down the screeching hallway, she noticed that the kitchen was empty. In other words, her mother wasn't in there.

'_Strange, usually mom_s _up with bread and milk prepared.'_

Sakura searched the rest of the apartment, only to find that her mother was no where in sight.

"Maybe she left early for work today. She is constantly complaining how she doesn't get enough hours."

She put on her shoes, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door to school.

20 minutes later, she arrived at school to find her friends waiting for her in their homeroom.

Ino looked up at Sakura with an evil smirk plastered on her pretty face. "Hey forehead."

"Hey Ino…wait, WHAT? D…did you just call me forehead pig?"

Ino looked stunned and was speechless but turned back with equal amount of fire. "PIG! Who are you calling a PIG?"

"You.!"

"Why you little…"

"Enough! Honestly, you two remind me of Sasuke and Naruto for fuck sakes." Tenten said with her arms crossed.

"Well, I guess its ok. As long as its you calling me a pig. I mean, we technically are best friends now." Ino said with her finger on her chin looking up at the ceiling.

Sakura smiled. "Agreed. But it can only be us. Note that if anyone else calls me that, they just signed their death warrant."

"Of course."

And like all best friends…they both made up with that agreed statement and hugged each other.

As he bell rang, signaling class started, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke were working on their homework.

"Don't you have homework?" Quirked Neji.

Sakura shrugged. "Did it last night."

"Goody-too shoos" replied Naruto.

Sakura could only chuckle. "Yes I am. And this goody is getting a scholarship to Hakurio University. What about you Naruto?"

"well um, me too! I just like to have free time."

"Interesting indeed."

Everyone laughed. Then the door suddenly opened revealing Kakashi. "Alright everyone, free period if your homework is done. Oh, Sakura, you are to report to principal Tsunades office."

Sakura grabbed her stuff and started to head to the door. "meet you guys at lunch yes?"

"You know it forehead"

Sakura chuckled, " Alright, later then."

She heard faint goodbyes as she excited the room.

"I wonder why Tsunade wants to see her?" Questioned Tenten.

Neji wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, "Ya me too."

"I'm sure its just a schedule change." Shikamaru mumbled into his desk. He had his head down and was currently trying to sleep.

The group simultaneously sighed.

"Honestly Shika, you can be so lazy." Ino said irritably.

Sakura was currently making her way down to Tsunades office. Never has she seen the principal before, not even her first day. Her nerves were going haywire as she stopped in front of the door that read 'PRICIPAL TSUNADE', and knocked gently.

"Come in."

Gently, as to not make a creaking sound from the door, Sakura pulled it open and casually walked up to her desk.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sakura proceeded to speak, "I'm Sakura Haruno, you wished to see me?"

Tsunade had long blonde hair that went to her waist and hazel green eyes. She looked up at Sakura with a frown. "Yes, please take a seat."

If She hadn't been nervous before, she most definitely was now.

"Y…yes?"

"I apologize that it's early, and for the inconvenience, but this is important."

Sakura began to panic, thinking it was her school fines she hadn't paid yet. "Is this about the funds? Because I can pick up extra hours and…"

"No. This isn't about the funds. Its about your mother."

Sakura went pale, "What about her?"

"I don't have the details but, your mother has passed away. I'm very sorry for your loss, if you need anytime off from school I'm willing to grant it to you."

Her heart stopped, her breathing, even the time. Everything, just, stopped. _'Dead? Mom dead? No! I wont believe it!'_

"No! You lie!"

"Haruno, please calm yourself. I understand this is hard to take to heart but please…stay calm." Tsunade was trying to help keep the girl from having a heart attack.

"No! I wont believe you!" She stood up abruptly and quickly ran out the door, causing it to slam and echo throughout the halls. She ran till she was in the main hallways where the lockers were, passing them in its wake. It was passing period now, so everyone was in her way. She tried pushing her way through the crowd and ended up tripping over a girls foot, landing with a bone crashing sound.

"Hey! Watch where your going bitch!" Sakura ignored her comments and got up to only run again. Not even glancing behind her. All she knew was she had to make it out those doubled doors to her home where her mother will be happily awaiting her with hot dinner.

"SAKURA!" Screamed Ino, but to no avail, for Sakura didn't look back and fled out the doubled doors.

She ran and ran, till her apartment building was seen. No. It was home. Her home.

Sakura dashed up the stairs to the third floor and punched in the code to unlock her door. With a buzzing sound, the door swung open.

"Mom!, Mom! Where are you?" She screamed till it burned her chest and throat.

The living room, kitchen, bedroom, her room, bathroom. No trace of her.

Sakura cried as she stopped in the middle of her small hall and leaned against the wall. Only to slide down slowly and wrapping her delicate arms around her petite body.

"Why? Why me God? Why does it always have to be this way? First you take my father, now you take my mother? What have I done to forsaken you so? Please tell me! Give me a fucking sign already!"

Sakura screamed her last scream as it was swallowed up by lumps in her throat from crying. She cried and cried till she couldn't cry no more.

As the next day rolled around the corner, Sakura laid in her hallway motionless. She woke up to banging on her front door. Slowly she went over to the door to see who it was. What she saw horrified her. Two men, in black suits that had their FBI tags on.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes."

"We would like to speak with you about your mothers death. We feel it is your business to know how and why it happened."

She choked on a sob, forcing it down, what she heard just confirmed her mother was truly gone.

"Please, come in."

She led them to the living area where they sat down.

"Can you please give me a moment before we talk about this?"

"Yes, of course."

Sakura went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee, silently crying as she did so.

It took her 10 minutes before she walked back into the room to hear the horrifying news.

She took a deep breath and began to speak, "Ok."

"Your mother, Ayame Haruno, was a full time hooker and stripper,. Our guess was because she needed to pay rent and support you." The man paused so the information could sink in. _' Mom. Why would you do such a thing? You could've asked me to pick up more hours or a second job.' _She thought over the pause.

"She had a client named Michel Fernando. A person that worked for the mafia. It was said that he didn't pay her, so she got upset and was threatening to sue him. Michel got angry and without thinking, pulled out a revolver and shot. We currently have the man in custody, and the only reason why we knew all this is because he was interrogated. We're currently looking for his followers and we're taking them in one by one. Michel will be sentenced to life in prison. That is if you testify in court. We already have a lawyer waiting for you. His name is Sanosuke Gamachi." The spoken man finished.

"I see.. thank you very much officer, now if you would be so kind to leave me alone for awhile that would be most appreciated. I need to think about all this." Sakura was holding her screams in and letting a couple tears fall down her cheek.

"We will comply with your wish, but before we go, we need to tell you your living expenses. We decided to move you to another area and it is affordable in your range. Its much safer too. We would like to see you move out by tomorrow morning. There will be a couple FBI agents that will accompany you."

"Thank you for your support, now, if you will be so kind please?"

They nodded their heads and turned to leave. "We will be here tomorrow morning at 11. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Have a nice night Miss Haruno." With that said the door shut.

One minute passed by and the next minute, it was swallowed up with Sakura's scream of sorrow.

**Chapter 4 ,We are here for You **

Sakura hadn't gone to school for the past three days. It was Friday now and her friends were getting worried. They also wondered if she'd make it to the premier tomorrow night.

"I wonder what happened to her? I'm starting to get worried." Ino was pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Sakura's a strong girl. Remember? She said she could handle anything." Tenten said with doubt in her voice.

"And I still can."

They all whipped their heads to the direction where the voice came from. All their eyes widened at who they saw.

Naruto let go of Hinata's waist and stumbled with his words, "S…Sakura?"

"The one and only, so anyway, what time are we meeting up tomorrow?"

Sasuke leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "About 12. Itachi would like to have us there early."

"12? Yes, I can make it. Oh, where are we meeting?"

Naruto looked at Sakura with worry as Neji answered. "My house. Here's the address."

Sakura took the slip of paper from Neji's hand and put it in her back pocket. "Thanks. What period is this?"

"The beginning of sixth. Now back on the subject. Why haven't you been in school the last 3 days?" answered Ino.

"Wow, I didn't mean to be this late. I hate gym so I think I'm ganna skip."

The guys turned and looked at each other.

"Mind if we join? I'm not in the mood for gym either." Shikamaru drawled. He felt it would be best not to leave her alone. He was lazy yes, but he wasn't retarded. He knew something was bothering her and he was ganna find out what it was.

"Thank you Shikamaru for changing the subject. We'll talk later. I have an idea though. We're going shopping." Her smile made it clear that that was where they were going.

Tenten raised her fist in the air, " I'm in!"

Shyly Hinata agreed. "M…Me too."

"This will actually do us good because we can buy clothes for tomorrow."

Sakura paused and looked at her friends. "Alright, we ca all go together, but I'm not buying anything."

"Oh no you don't forehead. I'm at least going to buy you one outfit."

"But I…"

"No! And you don't have to pay me back either! What are friends for?"

Sakura smiled at Ino. "Ok. Just this once though."

They took two cars and Ino and Sasuke were the drivers. Sakura sat up front while Tenten and Hinata took the back seat. The guys were right behind them as Sasuke was driving his convertible mustang.

"Sasuke sure has a nice car. What does he do?" Sakura asked Ino.

"His parents own a company that's quite popular. He's currently living by himself because they're in America. Its number one in all the companies. But don't think that poor Sasuke lives by himself because he doesn't. Karin practically lives there. Haha."

"I see."

The car came to a stop as they arrived at the huge mall. No huge wouldn't cut it.

"My god." Sakura stared up at the building in amazement. "Its…its HUGE!"

Ino grinned. "Welcome to shopping heaven."

They all walked up to the directory board and decided where they would head.

Hinata was first to speak. "Me and Naruto are…are going this way."

Of course knowing Naruto he would…"BYE GUYS!"…scream.

They zoomed into the mall leaving dust tracks In their wake. Poor Hinata.

"Lets go this way Neji. I wanna get a new pair of jeans." Tenten pulled Neji's arm without letting him have a say where he wanted to go.

Sakura waved goodbye after them and turned to Ino. "You should go with Shikamaru, I need to pick up a couple things from the grocery store."

"You sure forehead? You'll be alone?"

"Yes I'm sure." Sakura gave a reassuring smile.

Shikamaru just looked at Sakura and nodded his head. "Alright Ino, give her some cash so she can buy that outfit you promised. I forgot my wallet."

Damn you Shika. That means I have to pay for EVERYTHING! But here ya go Sakura. I want you to spend that $500 on one outfit. Got it."

"No! I couldn't possibly…"

"Forehead…don't make me call you pinky!"

"(sigh) fine, fine. I will."

"You better show me that damn receipt too."

"I promise."

"That's my girl. Bye Sakura, we'll meet in the caf. At 4 got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Bye now."

"I guess this leaves just me and you huh, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"You don't have to follow me. I'm only going to buy some bread and more milk, then a very expensive outfit, Kudos to Ino."

"I don't mind."

"(sigh)…ok. Where's Karin?"

"She'll be here in 20 minutes. Let's go."

"How long have you two been together?" She asked while they were walking to the store.

"Since freshmen year." he shrugged.

"You love her?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked down at Sakura with a smirk. "Why? You jealous?"

"When pigs fly. No really do you?"

Sasuke started walking again and smiled, "I do."

"How cute. I can't wait till I know what its like to be in …ahh, ha ha. I can't wait to meet your brother Itachi is what I was trying to say, Eheheh."

She scratched the back of her neck nervously. She's such an idiot, how could she almost tell Sasuke that she can't wait to know the feeling of love. It made her sound lonely and depressed. On top of that it made her stingy.

Sasuke didn't catch it and just kept walking on. "Hn."

As they went into the store, Sakura got what she needed and paid. After her grocery shopping, she went with Sasuke to the clothing store. Of course he waited for her outside. DUH! He's not her boyfriend. It took her all but 5 minutes to find the one she would wear to the premier.

She grabbed her shirt and long skirt with acceptable high heels to match. She went into the dressing room only to find out that the outfit fitted her curves rather nicely. "Wow Sakura, you look different. Like not even you. This is a must."

She walked out to go pay the total came too $453.86. She grabbed her bags and headed out of the store only to find Sasuke smiling and kissing Karin on the cheek.

'_Wow. They make the perfect couple. I almost envy her. No! what am I thinking? Bad Sakura Bad.' _

She walked over to the happy couple and smiled. "Enjoying ourselves are we?"

Sasuke smirked as Karin blushed. "Hey Sakura, what outfit did you buy?"

"It's a secret."

"Then it better be a damn good one for making my ass wait."

Sakura smirked at Karin, "You have no idea."

"Hn. Alright lets go. Ino wont stop texting me because we're late for dinner." Sasuke grabbed Karin's hand and started to walk away. Sakura was right behind them and glared at the intertwined hands.

'_How could they possibly know what it feels like to lose everything and be lonely. They would never understand. Wait! What am I doing? I cant think this…its…it…'_

Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts as Ino screamed her name. Sakura walked over to the table and the receipt already in her hand along with the change.

"Happy?" Sakura pouted like a child.

"Yes, but you can keep the change. Spend it on some more groceries. Oh here, I bought you a sandwich and its not my fault if you don't like it. If you would've came her earlier you would've gotten to choose."

"Thank you Ino. A lot."

As they ate their dinner, the one question that disturbed Sakura was asked by Karin.

"So Sakura, why were you gone for 3 days? Ino tried to stop you but you seemed like you were in a rush for something. You ok?"

Sakura frowned and put down her sandwich. It seemed heavy all of a sudden. _' Better now than never I guess.' _"My, my mother passed away. She…she was murdered." She forced the lump in her throat down as she blinked her tears away so they wouldn't fall.

"I'm sorry. If I would've known I wouldn't have asked. Forgive me."

"Its ok Karin. It was bound to be asked at some point."

Everyone grew silent. All drinking and eating ceased as they felt guilty for not being there for her.

"Forehead." Ino said with a couple tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. To comfort you. To think you cried all alone. I'm so sorry."

"Ino stop it. Stop being sorry. I'm ok. I'm strong. I can handle anything. Remember? Besides, you being here with me right here and now is more important than anything else. That goes for all of you. So please…no more I'm sorries."

"S…Sakura." Ino was bawling now. She leapt over to her and squeezed her. So did Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Karin. Neji put his hand on her back, so did Sasuke, while Shikamaru put his hand on her head.

"Guys…Cant' breath."

"Oh sorry. Those were the most precious words I've ever heard from a friend." Tenten said with tears.

Everyone pulled away and smiled at the innocent Sakura,

"Thank you, thank you all so much." This time Sakura cried. Not from sadness, but from joy.

"Dude, we so need to get you a boyfriend." Karin decided to lighten the mood.

"W…what? Nonsense. Why would I need one?" _' Why would I want one? What are they planning?'_

"Because as a guy, we are always there, even on the most pointless moments." Shikamaru smirked down at her.

"Maybe Sasuke can hook you up with Itachi. He is single right hun?"

"Tch…shit if I know? He's always single."

Everyone laughed. It was moments like these with the friends that were priceless.

"Alright every one. I better go before my milk gets sour."

"I'll be giving you the ride home forehead. Bye everyone see ya tomorrow at 12." Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and fled the building.

She waved goodbye to all her friends as she got into Ino's car. She was the first to be dropped off.

As Ino pulled up to Sakura's Place she reminded her about the plans for tomorrow.

"Remember forehead, noon tomorrow. I'll be picking you up at 11:30 a.m. got it."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said as she pretended to be a soldier and saluted.

Ino could only chuckle. "Whatever, sleep good tonight. Bye."

And with that Ino drove off with the rest of the girls.

Sakura walked up her stair to her new apartment and put the milk into the fridge. She put her ticket and bread on the counter next to each other to remind her.

Entering her bathroom, she took off her dirty clothes and took a 10 minute shower.

As it ended, she put on her tattered pajamas and fell on the couch. She didn't have a room in this place due to its small size. But she paid no heed to it.

"I wonder what tomorrows going to be like." she said aloud before closing her eyes. However, her final silent thought consisted of the only one man she knew nothing of till the next night rays.

'_Itachi…Uchiha.' _

**Chapter 5, Meeting Itachi Uchiha **

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…**_

Sakura woke up to her new alarm clock. One that she wouldn't destroy. It was weird. She woke up all calm, instead of being a kinda missed the old Sakura. But like it matters at this point.

She woke up at 10:30. Ino would be here in an hour. It only took her to get fully ready in 30 minutes. This included the 15 minute shower, putting on her new outfit, shoes, light makeup, and her now curled hair. She curled it wavy yet it had a little bounce to it.

Once she completed herself, she went across the kitchen to grab some bread and milk.

'_Its 11: 28. Ino should be…' _

A honking sound resounded its self. "Here."

Sakura grabbed her ticket and keys and locked her door behind her.

Ino rolled down her window. "Damn! You look gorgeous! Hurry up and get in already!"

"Coming, coming."

She ran the rest of the way so Ino would stop complaining.

"Hey pig. What's up?"

"Not much…you really do look lovely. Itachi will fall for you at first sight."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you. You do too and no he won't. I'm not looking for a relationship Ino."

"That's what you think, but you really want one though. I see the way you look at all of us couples. Look, it doesn't even have to be Itachi, it can be any guy, and we will find you one. This weekend."

"What! No! Ino I'm not ready for this."

"You sure about that? Because the way you dress proves otherwise."

Sakura couldn't come up with an excuse so she just pouted. "Fine. But he better not be one of those as wholes. And I especially don't want an actor."

Ino laughed. "Ok. Oh look we're here."

Ino stopped her car in front of Neji's house and honked her horn.

Naruto came out of the door screaming they're here. Within 5 Minutes everyone got into their cars. Ino was in her car with Sakura, Neji with Tenten, Naruto with Hinata, and Sasuke was with Karin. Sakura jumped in the back seat so Shikamaru could sit up front.

Shikamaru opened the door and once he was in, everybody left.

"Hey babe. Hey Sakura…wow, you look great."

"Thank you Shikamaru."

"Ah-hem, You forgot to compliment me lazy ass."

"But I do all the time, don't you get enough?"

"Point taken but still. Damnit."

"(sigh), you look astonishing my sweet, sweet Ino Yamanaka."

"Thank you, my dear handsome Shikamaru Nara."

Their bickering was stopped by laughter coming from the back. Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer, she loved how the two love birds acted. That's what made them a good couple.

"Sorry…I just haha…couldn't keep it in. you two look so funny. Like a married couple. Haha."

"I'll remember this forehead." Ino was blushing at the 'Married couple part'.

"Haha, ok Ino pig."

"Hmph"

They drove for about 2 hours strait. They stopped by a gas station to re fill on gas and so the girls could take a leak. They headed back to the cars, except Sakura who was in the restroom still, and prepared themselves to hit the road again.

Suddenly, Sasuke's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"… "What do you mean for a week?"… "Its too late now, we're an hour away."… "alright fine."… "Bye."

"What was that about hun?"

"Itachi wants me to stay there for at least a week and a half. You guys can head back after the weekend. Karin, he said your welcomed to join."

"What a drag, why would he want you to stay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not a clue. Are you ganna stay with me Karin? I Would like it if you did."

"Of course Sasuke. I don't even have to think twice about that."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

At that moment Sakura came out just as the wind started to picked up. Her skirt and hair were lifted up gently, both swaying back and forth in the wind. She wore off the shoulder light pink top that had laces at the ends and a long white skirt that went to her ankles. It had Cherry Blossoms going down her right thigh, with light pink heels with Diamonds on them.

"Wow, She sure lived up to her promise." Karin was in astonishment.

Sakura put on a confused face as everyone was looking at her strangely. "Is there something on my face?" She reached up her frail hand and touched her cheek.

"No, you look stunning." Tenten whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Beautiful."

"Amazing."

"Magnificent."

"Gorgeous."

"You sure do live up to your surprises pinky." Karin smiled.

"Karin thank you. And thank you everyone for the compliments." Sakura was blushing.

"Ino wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders. "Your so cute. My innocent little Virgin."

Sakura's blush went down to her neck and all over her face.

"Alright lets get this show on the road. I just wanna get this family bullshit over with." Sasuke said as he got into his car.

"What's up with him?"

"Oh he's going to stay there with his brother for more than a weeks time. Itachi must be lonely. And Sasuke isn't happy one bit." Ino explained.

"Oh." _'I wonder why Sasuke would be so upset with his elder brother? Did they fight?'_

The rode trip in Ino's car was boring. She was passed out in the front seat while Shikamaru drove. She decided to take a nap the rest of the way.

Her nap lasted about 2 hours when an annoying oink woke her up.

"SAKURA!"

"HUH!" she jolted up with sweat pouring down her skin.

"I've been trying to wake you up for about 1 minute now. You ok? You seemed like you were having a bad dream." Ino was angry and concerned at the same time.

"Yes I'm fine. Like you said, it was a bad dream, heheh" _..._

Shikamaru interrupted them as he announced they were here.

Ino and Shikamaru exited the car as Sakura sat in there confused.

"Coming?"

"What about your car Ino? Its still on you know." Sakura stated as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Forehead, this is called V.I.P. parking. This is where they park your car for you. Duh? didn't they teach you any of this in your other schools?"

"OH! Heheh." Immediately, Sakura got out of the car, feeling embarrassed of the question.

"Ok? Forehead, lets go inside now, do you know how to open doubled doors?"

"Eat shit Ino."

"Ok, ok, lets not get our panties in a bunch. Anyway, Sasuke and the other's are waiting inside. Lets get it going."

As the trio entered the building, they saw that the rest of the group were standing what seemed to be the middle of the hotel.

Sakura couldn't help but gawk at how amazingly beautiful it was. Right above her was a real crystal chandelier that shown brightly, highlighting the white marble floors and a glare of the high ceilings. The hotel was absolutely breath taking. I suppose a five star hotel would have to be but still, this was her first time.

She was so self engrossed in the imagery before her that she didn't even feel Ino tap her shoulder.

"H…huh? What?"

"Itachi is coming over with other people dumb ass. Look." Ino pointed to a group of men walking towards them.

Itachi was first to speak as it was directed towards Sasuke. "Hello little brother. I'm glad you made it."

His voice took her breath away and made her heart feel like it had stopped. It was so soft and yet so masculine, it made him sound like he had so much power. She shivered with the deepen echo he had. She didn't know what he really looked like yet because she was behind the rest of the group.

"Ya, whatever. Look, I brought an extra person. I Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Itachi said with a chuckle that followed afterwards.

"Good. You've met everybody here except Karin. She's my girlfriend. Karin meet my brother Itachi."

"Its nice to meet you. Sasuke talks about you all the…ow! Sasuke what was that for? Pinching me in the back is rude!"

"Yes little brother, you should treat a lady more nicely."

Sasuke growled…then he felt like he was forgetting something…It was Sakura. He was so caught up in his thoughts about beating his brother to shit that he completely spaced about her. He cleared his throat. " Oh yes, there's one other person I would like you to meet." He turned around.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "And…my eyes tell me there is no other Sasuke."

"Where the hells Sakura?"

Ino jumped up. "She's right here! Quit being so damn shy already forehead." Ino pushed Sakura to the front where the mans voice that made her breath stop came into view.

"(Sigh) Sakura, this is Itachi my older brother, Itachi, this is Sakura Haruno."

"H…hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Itachi Uchiha." she said as she bowed and blushed. _'He's so Handsome.'_

"The pleasure is all mine my lady Sakura Haruno." He picked up her hand and kissed the top gently with his ever so soft lips.

Sakura blushed madly. Itachi was 5'6' with long raven black hair that he had in a low ponytail, causing his bangs to frame his beautiful face and onyx eyes. He wore a black suit with a red crimson tie.

Breath Taking.

"Let me introduce my producers and directors. This is Kisame my producer, Deidara my director, Hidan my movie organizer, and Pein, my manager."

Kisame was blue skinned that had a sharky look with tattooed gills on the sides of his neck. He was huge. Taller than Itachi. Deidara was the same height as Itachi but had long blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Hidan had grayish hair that was combed back. Equaling Kisame's height. And finally the manager Pein. He had red hair with pricing's all over his face.

Deidara was first to speak. "Good evening yeah."

"My regards" nodded Pein.

"Hey." Kisame flashed a toothy grin.

"Whatever Hi." Hidan spoke rather rudely. He wasn't interested in Itachi's affairs what so ever.

"Please don't mind Hidan. He can be rather rude at times." Itachi made sure he gave Hidan an icy cold glare. "Please let me show you to your rooms so that you can drop off your belongings."

They took the elevator all the way up to the top floor where all the best rooms were held.

"Sasuke and Karin. You shall be staying here in this one. And do not worry of clothing. They have all been shipped to your rooms."

"Wait. We have clothes. Why would you…NO! I'm not wasting my entire weeks worth of break here!" Ino screamed.

"Ino. Please don't scream. Maybe it won't be that bad." Tenten had a convincing tone in her voice.

"Hmph. You better live up to that promise Tenten."

"Ah-hem. Great. Now that that's settled, where was I? Oh yes, Sasuke, you'll be staying in this room…"

He continued giving out room numbers to the people accordingly: Naruto & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, and Ino & Shikamaru.

"I wasn't planning on having an extra guest so I didn't make any reservations." He spoke gently as he looked at Sakura with apology.

She immediately stood in an upright position and spoke with confidence. "No, it's alright. I plan on leaving after the premier. I have some things to attend too back home." She put on a fake smile as she blushed from embarrassment.

Ino revolted. "What? Oh no you don't. This whole trip was mostly for Sasuke but the rest was for you. Don't you go about your way trying to get out missy."

"Ino I'm sorry, but I need…"

"If its money your worried about don't. I would personally enjoy your stay here." Itachi smiled down at the pink flower.

'_Did he just smile at me? Oh god, enough! don't think about it because you'll only blush and make yourself a fool.' _"I couldn't possibly. That would be horrible of me. And besides, I don't have a room nor any clothes except the ones on my back." She tried reasoning.

"Nonsense. You may stay in my room for the time being. And I'll have my assistant go out shopping for your clothing."

"But.."

"It's settled then! Thank you Itachi! You da man!" Ino gave him two thumbs up.

"Sakura you have no reason to worry. Everything is taken care of." He smirked down at her.

Sakura blushed even more. Was this woman shy or what?

"Ok. But please let me know if I'm any bother to you."

"You won't be. Well my friends, we should head out now. The movie plays in an hour. And don't worry, I have a limo awaiting us down stairs." Itachi pointed out the window down to a white hummer limousine. "Shall we?"

They all piled into the limo taking their seats. It was nice inside. Black leather seats with a T.V. and champagne.

They sat accordingly, Deidara next to his wife Hiti, Hidan next to Pein, Pein next to his fiancé Konan, Kisame next to Hidan , Naruto next to Hinata, Sasuke next to Karin, Shikamaru next to Ino, Neji next to Tenten, and of course Itachi by Sakura who took the window seat. She chose this spot to her advantage so she could look elsewhere instead of the man next to her.

As they arrived at the premier, Sakura was last to get out, Itachi gave her his hand to lead her out of the hummer. She blushed as she grabbed his soft strong hand and walked on the red carpet into where the premier was held.

The place was covered in actors and actresses. Soon a group of men came up to them, greeting Itachi mainly, Then the followers behind him.

"Ah Sasuke, haven't seen you in a while." Said a man with Red hair and green eyes. The follows name was Sasori.

"Like wise Sasori." Sasuke smirked. He really didn't like Itachi's friends, but he acted like he did.

"Tobi wants to meet Itachi's new friends!" Said a strange man behind a mask.

"Nice to meet you Tobi." Ino beamed.

A man that had paint on his face, Half black and half white, bumped him on the head. "Stupid child. Honestly, your 28 for fuck sakes."

"Zetsu, Language please. I currently have guests, if you haven't noticed." Itachi scolded his partner.

"Hun, lets head in already." Said a woman with blue hair with a blue rose in it. She had blue eyes as well. A.K.A…Pein's fiancé.

"I agree with Konan. Lets head in shall we." Pein reasoned.

Soon the gigantic group headed inside and sat next to one another just like in the Limo, Except Hidan had his arm wrapped around some girl same with Kisame. They all sat in the back rows of the theatre.

Sakura blushed as she sat next to Itachi.

"Your not afraid of Horror movies are you?" Itachi questioned Sakura.

"I've actually never seen a horror movie before. Eheheh." She scratched the back of her neck.

"Itachi raised a delicate eye brow. "Really? And why's that?"

"Well because…"

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence which she was grateful of, because at that time the movie started.

"Later." Itachi whispered into her ear.

She felt his hot breath tickle her ear and neck as it sent a shiver up and down her spine. She thanked the lord that it was dark so the man couldn't see her blush.

About 50 minutes into the movie, Sakura squeaked quietly, as to not disturb anyone around her, and unconscientiously grabbed Itachi's shoulder and hid her face.

Itachi leaned down and whispered ever so softly into her ear, "Don't worry. It's almost over. Just 20 more minutes to go."

Somehow, Sakura felt safe as she held onto him in an awkward way and blushed as she did so. Did she…like him?

From then on out, time seemed to zoom by because as she looked up the credits were up.

Everyone congratulated Itachi and the female actress a splendid job. The producers and directors got the same regards as well.

After all the regards, the group headed out to the limo to go back to the hotel.

Itachi said his fare wells to the others as Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke, Karin, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji headed off to the hotel.

Sakura had a long night ahead of her as she headed into the hotel.

'_Here it goes.' _

**Chapter 6, I'll Comfort You. **

As the group entered the hotel, They rode the elevator up to the top floor to their respective rooms.

"Good night forehead." Ino said as she opened her door and lead Shikamaru inside by his hand.

Itachi opened his master sweep door as she said good night to her friends.

"Ladies first." Itachi bowed like a gentlemen as Sakura walked in with a light blush adjoining her cheeks.

"Thank you."

As she entered the room, her breath was stolen as she saw a hot tub underneath a chandelier and a red and black silk bed, with a gigantic bathroom where the shower and the bathtub were across each other.

"Amazing."

Itachi chuckled as he closed the door behind him and removed his red tie while unbuttoning his black shirt.

"You act like you've never seen a master sweep before."

"That's because I haven't. It's so gorgeous and spacey yet, comforting." She said as she turned around to face him. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw his chest exposed. He was so beautiful. Too good for her in all ways imaginably possible. _'I wish I could touch him, he's so gorgeous that if I even lay one finger I might taint him. By my sad lonely hands.' _

Sakura frowned at the thought of tainting someone. She didn't want that. He was far more better off without her.

"Is something the matter? You seem upset all of a sudden."

Her thoughts were interrupted as he lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked down, then up again with a smile, "I'm fine."

Itachi wasn't satisfied with her answer. He was about to make her explain, but her growling stomach stopped him from doing so.

He smiled down at her, "Looks like your hungry. I'll call room service and have them bring you a steak. Sound good?"

"Oh I love steak! I haven't had that since…since…"

Sakura struggled with her sentences.

"Go on…"

"Since…my father died 11 years ago."

Itachi frowned, but then was replaced with a true smile. "Don't worry, I'll get you that steak."

She smiled up at him as he called room service.

"Thank you." Itachi hung up the phone, "They'll be right up in about 5 minutes. I have to meet up with Pein to discuss the closing of the movie. I plan on being back in two hours. Make yourself welcome here and if there's anything you need just dial 1 on the receiver."

"I will. Thank you so much Itachi."

"No need for thanks, the pleasures all mine Sakura."

She shivered as her name rolled through his lips. They stood there and just looked at each other for what seemed an eternity, but it was only 30 seconds. Sadly, Itachi had to end it.

"Il take my leave then. Goodnight."

"Night." she said as the door was closed.

"(Sigh), Stupid, stupid, stupid! What the hell is wrong with you? Sakura get your act together."

If anyone had seen, they would think she's crazy for talking to herself in such terms. Her ranting stopped once she heard the door knock and a voice was heard. "Your orders ready Ma'am."

She opened the door to see a tray of food roll in. How much did Itachi order? Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out. She saw champagne, steak, baked potato, corn, peas, and a side of cheese cake with strawberries on top for desert.

"Please press 2, once you've finished your meal."

"Yes, of course, thank you."

"Your welcome. Enjoy." Then the waiter left with a bow.

She wasted no time and chow downed her food. Not leaving a single drop alive to tell their story.

"Mm, this is so…delicious." She spoke with a mouth full of food.

She finished within 35 minutes and dialed 2 like the waiter had said. Within 3 minutes, a knock was heard and the said waiter came in to reel the empty plates away.

"(sigh) I guess I'll see what's on T.V. then jump in the shower and go to bed."

She made herself comfy on the couch and flipped the channels.

****************With Itachi****************

1 hour after leaving the hotel, they finished the end preperations.

"And that's all. Sorry to call you so late, but I couldn't do it tomorrow." Pein apologized.

"It's quite alright. I guess I'll be going then."

"Oh Itachi. I've noticed that you seem to have an interest in the Haruno girl. Do you perhaps find her attractive?"

Itachi paused to think before speaking. "Yes. She's a very beautiful woman. She's …different."

"Interesting, usually you don't find an interest in woman unless they only sleep with you. Do you plan on making her another victim?"

"I'm insulted that you would make such predictions of my doing with this woman. And no. with her kind nature, she deserves better than I." With that, Itachi walked out.

"We shall see. I bet you've already fallen in love unintentionally. Love at first sight isn't a myth after all." With that final thought, he made his way over to his bedroom where Konan resided.

****************Back at the Hotel************** **

Sakura watched television for 45 minutes, until she became completely bored. Shutting off the T.V. and stretching, she made her way over to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting it warm up before she got in.

At this exact time, Itachi was riding the elevator up to his floor. "Sakura. (Sigh) when she speaks my name from her lips, it send pleasures of joy down my spine. Never have I experienced this." He averted his gaze to clock in the elevator. "11:48. She must be asleep by now."

The elevator dinged as Itachi stepped out, and opened his door. As he entered his room, he noticed that the lights were on and running water was heard. _'I guess I thought wrong.'_ he shut the door behind him gently after his thought. He removed his shirt and walked over to open a bottle of champagne.

Sakura heard nothing, due to the running water. She was stripped of all her clothing, only to notice that she forgot her pajamas. She grunted with frustration and wrapped a thin white towel around her body. Exposing her flesh on her back. She walked over to a drawer, where Itachi said the night gowns would be.

Itachi heard fumbling in the bedroom beside him. Having curiosity get the best of him, he made his way over to the master bedroom. The door was already open for him and what he saw froze him at his spot by the door frame. There she was. Naked with only a towel to cover her beautiful body.

Finally finding the stupid night gown, she turned around to head back to the bathroom, but her gasp said other wise. She dropped the clothing and couldn't believe her eyes. Before her stood Itachi Uchiha with no shirt on. He was so muscular and strong, she couldn't possibly tare her eyes off. Looking at the beautiful man in front of her, she forgot completely about her half nakedness.

"I…Itachi?"

He couldn't help but stare at the scar that went down her chest, from what he could see at least. However, her voice broke his train of thought. "Your in a towel."

"What?" Looking down on her body she flushed crimson.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Excuse me." she ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

She wept as reality hit her hard that Itachi had seen what she has tried to avoid others from seeing. _'He must think that I'm disgusting now. Seeing me dress so inapropreitly and seeing my disgusting scars.' _She slowly slid down the shower wall and silently let her tears fall.

Itachi was now extremely worrying for her. He knocked. " Sakura…please come out and speak to me. Berating yourself in there will do no good."

"GO AWAY! I don't need to hear it ok! I already know that you think I'm disgusting."

"Sakura." He checked the door knob and noticed that it was unlocked. He gently pushed the door open and what he saw made his heart ache. He walked over to her and kneeled down to her eye level. Scooping her up in his arms, he embraced her against his bare chest. The towel had now laid around her waist, causing her breasts to be pushed up against him. He thought nothing dirty. All he knew was that he had to comfort her. Let her know that he was here.

"I would never say nor think such things Sakura. You are nothing but pure grace in my eyes. Please, believe what I say for it's the truth."

His words hit her heart, causing her to be speechless. She wrapped her arms around him and cried silently. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Thank you."

He starred into her emerald orbs and wiped the left over tears away with his thumb softly. He found himself getting closer to her. He leaned his head down more as both noses touched.

Sakura closed her eyes as their lips met for the first time. He was gentle and soft. A caring kiss that she's never had before.

Itachi pulled away from her cherry tasting lips and pulled her even closer to him. "I'm here for you. Whenever your ready to let it out of your heart, you can tell me. But as of right now, you need your rest."

She really was tired. Exhausted was more the word.

Itachi picked her up bridal style and swiftly walked over to the mattress. The towel was hanging so loosely, that it was about to fall. but before It had a chance to unwrap around her, he laid her gently on the bed, covering her up with the blankets.

He walked back over to the bathroom turning off the water and lights. He slipped out of his pants, leaving him only in his black silk boxers and cradled Sakura in his arms. Sleep consumed him as his thoughts were directed towards the blossom.

**Chapter 7, It proves to be true**

Itachi and Sakura both woke up to a pounding on their door.

"Eeeeh." Sakura growled out with pure irritation.

Itachi was now wide awake, observing the blossom beside him, letting the pounding on the door continue.

"Oi! Get your lazy asses up!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sakura's expression. She seemed…angry. He scooted a couple inches away from her. _'Naruto, if you value your life you'd run.' _

"Fucking EH!" She sprinted out of the bed and went lightening speed towards the door.

"Sakura your still.."

"I'm ganna kill that bastard.!" As Sakura went to open the door, she found a hand on the spoken object from doing so.

"Grr."

"Don't growl at me. I might take that as an invitation." He smirked down at her.

"Wha.."

"Look down."

Sakura did as she was told and was shocked with utter embarrassment, as she observed herself stark naked and Itachi only wearing his black silk boxers.

"Your for my eyes only. Not Naruto's."

Sakura blushed even more. She zoomed off to the restroom in a blink of an eye. When she came out she was fully dressed and surprisingly Itachi was as well.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes." She stormed over to the door, flung it open and saw Naruto and the gang walking away.

Sakura ran over to him and tackled him down to the ground.

"You fucking ass wipe, ass licking, son of a bitch! Who do you think you are huh? I almost answered the door naked because of you!"

Naruto was turning blue from Sakura strangling him to death. "S…Sakura. Can't breathe."

Itachi came over and pulled her off of Naruto. "Did you ever take anger management?"

She shot Itachi a death glare behind her, "Did you ever get castration anxiety?"

Itachi's blood went cold as he gently placed the innocent yet evil woman on the ground. "No. And I don't plan on ever thinking about it either."

"Well then…stop speaking ass to me and it wont happen."

Tenten rose an eyebrow, " You really aren't a morning person are you?"

Karin stepped in and interrupted, "And what's this YOU almost answering the door NAKED?"

Itachi smirked down at Sakura as she blushed. "I'm afraid that's none of your concern Karin." he answered for her so she wouldn't make herself look even more like an idiot.

Sakura looked up and mouthed a quiet thank you.

"What? Just curious is all. It's not everyday that a girl almost answers a door nude unless they had…previous activities." She had a victorious smile on her pretty little face.

Sakura got out of Itachi's hold, missing his warmth already, and turned back over to Karin with a confident smirk. "Isn't that why there was a complaint down the hall because a certain couple couldn't keep…quiet? Of course the only reasonable explanation would be THAT couple DOING activities."

It was Karin's turn to blush, "NO!…what would make you think that?"

Ino clasped her hands together and fake moaned Karin's imitations of last night. "OH Sasuke! OH yes!"

All the girls laughed and Karin was more than embarrassed. And Sasuke didn't make it any better either.

"We'll be quiet next time alright. Now can we please get this show on the road. I'm beginning to grow impatient." Karin glared at Sasuke and Sakura was dieing of laughter.

Eventually everyone got a hold of themselves and headed out to the limo.

"Hey Itachi, where are we going?" Sakura asked as she looked out the window.

"The aquarium. Sasuke persisted that we go. Which I have no clue why to his decision?" He looked over to Sasuke trying to bring the answer out of him.

Sasuke only remained silent.

Before Itachi could make him speak the limo stopped. Entering quietly would be an understatement. Why? Well, that's because Ino and the other girls squealed and screamed with excitement. However, there was that one girl who was too quiet. Sakura gaped in utter amazement. They split off into groups and decided to meet all together at 3 to head back and eat.

Itachi tagged alongside her, to make sure she wouldn't get lost. He has been here plenty of times. This would be the first step on a date with an easy piece of meat. In other words, One night stands. But for some odd reason, he couldn't think about ever doing that to her. Her…Sakura Haruno. His cherry blossom. _' Why am I suddenly calling her mine? Usually I would just lay her and leave. She's an interesting one indeed.'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts as they neared the dolphins.

"Hey Itachi. Do you think, they will let us touch them?"

"Not likely. These ones here are fresh from the sea. Thus they're wild. But, you know, they say that if you swim with only one dolphin, you'll discover your true love. A simple myth passed down from ancient Japanese" Itachi explained.

"A little tempting. Then maybe…a closer look then"

"Sakura, be careful on just how close you are."

She leaned over the railing and smiled down. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm ganna slip and faahahaaaa!"

"Sakura!" Itachi jumped into the water after her. He found her at the very bottom of the tank, caught by one of the ventilations. _'No wonder why she didn't come up. This is all my fault.'_

When Itachi got her unhooked, he turned around to only find that he was caught. Sakura was struggling for breath as she helped Itachi take off his shirt. As the seconds passed, both were becoming light headed from lack of oxygen. Just as Sakura was pulling his shirt, she felt a tug and the shirt ripped, causing both to be free. She looked to her side and found a dolphin swimming at her and nudging her hip. She grabbed its fin and Itachi's hand as they swam to the surface.

Coming back up from underneath the water, they took in oxygen as if it were their first breath. It took a good minute or two for Itachi to speak. "What was that again Sakura?"

"Ok fine so you were right." She looked beneath her and found that very same creature come up between them and started eeping. "But, you were wrong as well Itachi dear. With my eyes, it proves otherwise that these mammals aren't all that dangerous."

"So it seems."

They were interrupted by the water staff screaming to get a life jacket and some rope. They told them to remain calm and refrain from splashing. As the long poll was extended towards them, Sakura gave the dolphin a peck on its head and said thank you., before she was pulled out of the water.

They were both soaked and were given towels as well as a medical group checked to see if they were harmed in any way. One hour later, they were asked to leave to aquarium and to go home and rest. Hello? This is Itachi Uchiha! He's liable to sue! So of course they gave them the pampered treatment and free tickets for next time.

The ride back home was silent. Until Itachi remembered Sasuke and his dinner plans. So much for that. That was the last thing on his mind. What mattered most was getting Sakura back. He took out his cell, that he thankfully left in the limo, and called Sasuke.

"Sasuke it's me. Look, me and Sakura ran into a dilemma and sadly won't be able to make it to dinner tonight. And before you ask if she's ok she's better than ok. Oh, and I'm fine too. Knowing you, you wouldn't have asked." Itachi was putting on a fake hurt voice.

"Alright. Till tomorrow then."

Sakura was cocking her eyebrow at Itachi.

"What?"

"You two sure do have short conversations. And just to let you know, good bye is also in the dictionary. Maybe you should look it up."

Itachi merely chuckled at her childish comments. "You don't say?"

"(Sigh)…whatever. Oh look. We're here. About time. I'm dieing for a shower."

As the duo was walked to their dorm, Itachi opened and closed the door behind him. He had a smirk plastered on his face as he turned around to find Sakura rummaging through the drawers. "Perhaps if a lady wouldn't mind…"

Sakura turned around and gave him a confused look. "What?"

He walked closer to her. Taking very slow and deadly strides towards her. She gulped and blushed at their proximity as he bent down to whisper in her ear. "…if I may accompany her. A guest of mine should never be left alone…unattended. Wouldn't you agree? Miss Haruno?"

"I…Itachi. I…" her words were silenced as she felt his tender lips press against her own. He pulled away after about a minute to let her catch her breath. "…Agree."

That was all he needed to here as he then led her into the bathroom, he turned on the shower to heat up while they proceeded to undress one another. Not once did his lips leave her own as they stepped into the steaming water.

He washed her delicate shoulders with the soap. Making sure to not miss a single spot. She embraced his naked form as he laid butterfly kisses on her now clean skin.

"Itachi."

He lifted his head to look into her hypnotizing emerald eyes. "Yes."

"What are we?"

He took a moment to think about her question. What were they? A couple? Or just for the moment? "What do you want us to be? Sakura."

She placed her hand on his chest, slowly moving it up to his cheek. "Something special. Something with no regrets, but peer happiness. I can't deny that I like you. And sometimes, I feel more than just like, and I don't know why? Why is that Itachi? Why you?"

He pushed her against the wet wall, still having the water pounding on them and hearing a rhythmic sound that soothed him. He took his hand and put his thumb and index finger on her chin so she would look up at him when he spoke. "Something special? My deer Blossom. We already are special. And its for that reason, that even I find us both already linked together. Why question it when you already have the answer in front of you?"

Sakura was now letting her salty tears mix into the water she was soaked in. "Because I'm scarred. That one day, I'll be alone again. Without you."

Itachi pulled her into him. Letting her cry on his chest. "Sakura. Not ever would I leave you. Ever. I know the answer to our question. Its love. And with that love comes trust and faithfulness, joyfulness, and happiness. Embrace it and hold strong because I guarantee, there wont be a second time. Just trust me Sakura."

She sobbed harder now as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm doing it now. And not ever will I let go of you Itachi. I love you."

He pulled her even tighter to him and bent his head down so he was at her ear. "I love you too. My cherry blossom."

Sakura looked up and kissed him passionately. Itachi pulled away and looked at her with serious written all over his face. He really didn't want to ruin the moment, but he had to do this now. It was time he was told the truth.

"Sakura. I need to know the truth now. Why do you have those scars on your back?"

She looked down at his chest, then back up to his face smiling. "Lets talk about this while we're clothed."

"Hm. Agreed."

Sakura shut off the water and stepped out first. She dried herself and slipped on the silky whit night gown as Itachi pulled on his red silk boxers and black pants. He took her hand in his and led her to the balcony. He figured fresh air would be nice if she was going to tell him a traumatizing story.

Sakura sat next to Itachi and gently pushed the swing as she clasped her hands together. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"When I was a little girl, about the age of 8, my mother and father were constantly on the road working like there was no tomorrow. That only meant that I needed a baby sitter. A boy that lived across the hall from us in our apartment, often took care of me when they weren't home. He was just the neighbor boy. And a boy that I had a major crush on. Well anyway, one day, my mother got a phone call and she burst into my room crying her eyes out on my shoulder. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that daddy was in heaven. A much better place. I could only cry with her, knowing that my father was now taken away from me. With one person gone, my mother had to pick up double shifts at her café. Sometimes three. She wouldn't come home till 4 am or stay at work the whole day and night. The boy took care of me, and said he needed no money for payment. He was really sweet and kind to both me and mother. But then one night, when mother called me saying she wont be home till tomorrow morning, the boy came up behind me and laughed. He said that with all this baby sitting and him not getting payment, that I would have to return the favor."

Sakura stopped as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Itachi laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm listening."

"The favor was that I would have to give him sexual pleasure. Every night he had to come over and baby sit, he would give me commands as if I were a dog. I obeyed him until he pulled down his pants along with mine. The only thing that I ever did for him was oral. Now he was pulling down pants. I felt him rub against me and…and I jerked away and slapped him. He said that, that was doubled the punishment. He took out a whip and started slashing at me with it. Not ever did I disobey him again. I couldn't tell my mother because he threatened me that he would do the same to her. So out of fear of my only family connection getting hurt, I kept my mouth shout." She looked up at the stars smiling through her tears. Then continued. " We moved out eventually. Because my mother couldn't afford to live there anymore. Not without my father that is. I was so happy when she told me that. Not ever did I see the boy again. Nor did I ever tell my mother and press charges. I don't know why either. I think it was because that fear was still there. I mean…it did last about 3 months every night. To this day, I have nightmares about it and it puts me a step behind and I can't catch up to the normal girls. So. I became quiet and focused on only school. I got made fun of throughout my school years until this year. But, everything must have a sacrifice. Just recently, about 3 weeks ago, my mother was murdered by a man because he didn't pay her and she was going to press charges. She was serving as a prostitute at the time. I had no idea until I had the police come to my door and tell me. I worked hard for her, and I would've worked harder for her to stop what she was doing. My only family member. The last one is gone. Now I only have my friends and…" she looked up at Itachi and smiled, "…you. I don't know what it is about you but, you make me forget my nightmares and you make me wanna trust you. And when I'm around you naked, I feel comfortable. Its all about you Itachi. And why it has to be a man who's a multi millionaire actor, who I've only known for 7 days…and have fallen in love with…I have no clue why and it scares me that it's moving fast."

Itachi leaned down and gave her a kiss. This kiss was different though. It held more meaning and comforting than any other's they had shared. Itachi looked down at her and smiled a true smile. "Sakura, even if the situation is going too fast to the point where its scary, I have no regrets at how fast we came to be. In fact, I'm rather glad because it came sooner than later."

"Oh Itachi." she nearly jumped on him and embraced him like she's never embraced before. "Thank you."

"Anything for my dear sweet Sakura. Now lets go to bed. After your speech, you need your rest."

As they lay in bed together, Sakura wrapped around Itachi and Itachi having his arms around her protectively, a single happy tear rolled down Sakura's cheek.

**Chapter 8, Love**

The following morning, Sakura woke up early with a single sunray hitting her closed eyes. She yawned and tried to stretch but found that something or someone was preventing her from doing so. She turned her head and smiled while she brushed a strand of raven hair out of his eyes. She sighed and got out of bed to take a morning shower.

She discarded her clothing while she wrapped a towel around her body and turning on the water for it to heat up. As she was about to turn around, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Smiling, she leaned back against his shoulder.

"Itachi. What are you doing up so early?" She now was turned around looking up at him.

"I missed the warmth, all of a sudden it was so cold I couldn't bare it."

"Ya keep wooing me why don't ya. Its not working."

"Oh but it is isn't it." He leaned down and kissed the girl on her lips. Sakura hadn't noticed , but he was pushing her farther and farther into the bathroom until she hit the wall.

Breaking the kiss for air, she looked up at Itachi with a smile. She combed his hair with her hands as he sighed contently. She laughed as he leaned into her hand. "Your enjoying this."

Itachi smirked against her neck. "I'm not the one in denial though Sakura. I fully admit that I am."

She smirked back. "Oh really."

"Yes. Because otherwise you wouldn't have responded to my touches with such…excitement."

"Pervert."

"Vixen."

"I can handle that."

"Then I can handle being a pervert."

Sakura chuckled. "But really. Why are you up so early?"

Itachi sighed against her shoulder. "I have a meeting with Pein and the others about wrapping up the movie and sending it out to the theaters."

"Then shouldn't you be leaving then?"

Itachi looked down at her, "Well isn't somebody in a hurry to be rid of me."

"You do realize I need a shower. And in order for me to take that shower, you need to let me go." She quirked up an eyebrow and stopped combing his hair.

Itachi chuckled as he released her and gave her one last kiss. He turned around and looked back and could only smirk. She was slouched against the wall with her towel hanging loosely around her body. If it weren't for her holding it up, it would've fallen to the ground. "I intend to finish what we started. I'll see you very soon my cherry blossom." with that, he opened the door and walked out.

Morning, Noon, Afternoon, and now nightfall. Sakura pushed the swing on the balcony with her feet as she looked up into the night sky, sighing contently but yet with nervousness. Itachi has yet to come back to the room since 8:00am. It was now 9:00. That gives him at least 13 hours of finishing the preparations for the new release. Sakura leaned her head back against the swing and thought about how her day seemed to go by so fast. She had gone shopping with Ino and the girls. She guessed that the guys went off and did their own thing. Ino was so annoying. She bought at least 15 outfits and bought her 10! Not to mention that after they got done shopping, Ino just HAD to pop the big question up about how her and Itachi were doing. Of course she had to be the idiot and blush once she mentioned the infamous Uchiha's name. this only provoked the rest of the group and made comments about it ALL DAY. So it's no surprise that she was relieved once she fell on the bed, finally getting some peace and quiet.

"What a day."

"Indeed a day it was."

She jumped off the swing and got into what seemed like a fighting stance. Her heart raced with the scare because the aforementioned male snuck up on her. She growled at him and knitted her eyebrows together. "Honestly Itachi, why do you have to sneak up on me like that! A warning would have been nice."

He stepped closer and closer as he spoke, "Ah…but I wanted to surprise you. Sa…ku…ra." he whispered into her ear.

"W…well. D…don't do that." She blushed madly as she felt him kiss her neck.

"That's a shame. For you that is, because I have another surprise my sweet blossom. Doesn't a jet cozy sound nice?"

"Y…yes. But I don't have a swim suit."

Itachi smirked on her ear. "That sure does sound like a problem. However, you wouldn't need one. You forget that your in my room. Away from those insignificant others. Come, lets go. Its getting nippy out here. Its time to…warm up. Don't you agree?"

Itachi didn't wait for her to answer her question as he led her into the room.

"Fine. But I'm not changing in front of you, you pervert." She said as she closed the bathroom door. When she came out with a flimsy towel around her body, she found Itachi already in the hot tub with his clothes discarded across the floor.

"You know…for a person that has a high status in wealth, you sure are a slob." Sakura was stepping over his dirty clothes.

He smirked, "I'm clean in here if you don't like the mess."

"Do you always have to be a wise ass?"

"Do you always have to make snood remarks?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I'll be a wise ass."

Sakura chuckled as she threw her towel on the floor and entered the hot water. She sighed with satisfaction as she rested her back against his chest and laid her head on his shoulders. Itachi put his hands on her soft shoulders and started to massage them. Causing her reaction to lean forward a little so he could get to her back.

He bent his head down so he was level with her ear. "Now, where were we?"

"Oh my, did someone forget? Such a shame."

"Are you, Sakura Haruno, insisting that I continue to resume our previous activities?"

Sakura turned her whole body around and pushed him so his back hit the edge of the jet cozy. Her legs were on either side of him. "Does it look like I mind? What's stopping you? Shyness?"

Itachi moved his hands to her back and slowly moved them down till they rested at her ass and grabbed. Lifting her up, and giving her a passion filled kiss. Sakura moaned as she pushed her breasts up against his chest. She was provoking him, testing him to see when he'd snap. And just the thought that she had this much control, it was starting to backfire and turn her on even more. She was first to break the kiss for breath. That is one battle she will never win. Itachi stood up as he still had a hold of her by her ass and smirked when she wrapped her legs around his mid section. She felt a poke on her inner thighs and started to grind into it. He stepped out of the hot tub, which was a difficult process because she was moaning and nibbling on his ear. On top of that, he felt her grinding against him.

He finally made it to the bed and gently put her down. He smirked down at her at how flushed she was. "Let me show you…how shy I can be."

Itachi kissed her neck, slowly laying butterfly kisses on her shoulder, to the valley of her breasts. His hand made its way up to her right mound while the other was stroking her thigh. She arched into his chest and suppressed a moan from escaping her lips. This wouldn't do. She needed more of him. Her hands that were In his hair, were now on his chest, making their way down to his member. Itachi put his hand over hers and stopped her at his hip from going any further. "Sakura. This is for you. Let me show you, the true meaning of love." without even a warning, his hand pinched her clit. Moving in slow circular motions.

"Ngh…I..Ita..haah."

He dove his middle finger into her core, making a slow rhythm before he pushed in a second one. He kissed her, then suddenly pulled away as well as his fingers. He jerked her up by her bottom and forced her legs over his shoulders. Itachi kissed the inside of her thighs, going even more slowly to her pulsating core. As he reached his destination, he gave a long, hard lick. Greedily eating her juices. He flicked her clit with his tongue before delving it inside her.

"M…more. Ah, I'm ganna…ugh."

The Uchiha pulled his tongue out and removed her legs from his shoulder. He bent down to her ear. "No. if your going to cum for your first time, your going to do it while where connected." Itachi parted her legs and grunted as he started teasing her with his throbbing member. "Sakura." he said as he started whispering on her lips. "This will hurt. Let me know if I'm too rough."

Sakura nodded her head and kissed him blissfully. "Just kiss me until I get used to it."

Hearing that, that was the signal, he gently pushed inside of her, not once leaving her lips. She cried out in pain as he started to make a slow pace. About 6 minutes into it, the pain had subsided and nothing but peer pleasure hit her. Feeling that she was the one to leave his lips, Itachi went faster.

"H…harder…ngh." He started pounding into her, causing the bed to hit the wall with brute force. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go even deeper. He hit a spot that nearly made her scream.

"OH! Itachi!…right there."

"Huh, huh,huh. S…sakura. Your so…fucking tight. Uhg"

Her walls started to clamp down around him. He knew she was nearing her release. And he wasn't too far behind her.

"I…Itachi. I'm… coming…huhaaah. Itachi!"

She came on him and a couple thrusts later… "Sakura!"

Sakura suddenly felt a warmth go inside her. And also felt that same warmth sliding down onto her thighs. Itachi collapsed on top of her, but his elbows stopped him from crushing his flower. Not ever did he have that high of an orgasm. It was more than just any release. It was a release that made him warm and fuzzy inside. He didn't pull out yet. He didn't want too. It felt like he wanted to stay connected. Just a little longer. He leaned down and gave her the most passionate kiss she could ever dream for. When he broke the kiss, all he could do was stare at her. He…Itachi Uchiha…was madly in love.

Growing tired of just hovering over her, he gently slipped out of her opening and collapsed by her side. Sakura turned on her side so she could face him. Itachi moved a stray pink hair out of her eyes before whispering, "I'm in love with you."

Sakura had a smile that wouldn't go away along with a couple tears. She leaned in closer and kissed him, a kiss to remember as a symbol of their first night, announcing their love for one another. She pulled away gently and looked up into his onyx eyes. "I'm in love with you too."

The Uchiha pulled her close to him before whispering a goodnight to his lover. Not ever will he let her slip away from his grasp. Ever.

**Chapter 9, Last day, but one more night **

The morning rays came threw the window a struck Sakura's sleeping face. She squinted her closed eyes as she yawned and opened them.

She felt Itachi's arms around her form. Sleeping on the same pillow as hers. She giggled softly as his breath tickled her ear. Sakura gently untwined herself from his grasp and went to the bathroom for an early morning shower.

After a couple minutes for the water to heat up, she got in and hummed a peaceful sound. A shooting pain suddenly shot up her lower regions. She winced from the pain and tightened her legs together. Instead of crying because it hurt, she smiled and blushed.

The bathroom door opened and she felt a strong pair of arms around her form. Sakura leaned back into Itachi's chest .

"Morning blossom."

Sakura giggled , "Morning. Why are you up early? I didn't wake you did I?"

"Of course you did. You took your warmth with you."

"Itachi, sometimes you are such a baby."

He chuckled against her shoulder, putting kisses here and there.

The silence was broken when Sakura spoke. "I have to leave today." Her voice sounded uncertain and sad. "Ino said she would like all of us to get together tonight for one last dinner. Then we plan on leaving. So I guess this means.."

"No. It's not good bye Sakura. It doesn't end here. It's only the beginning." He made her turn around to face him. "And I will not allow you to say we're over. Sakura, back in your town, I bought you a house that's fully furnished and has a stocked fridge. Your schooling is completely paid for. Including college. And you needn't worry for mortgage bc everything is paid off. Along with your new car."

Sakura had streams of tears flow down her cheek. She only had one question. "Why?

Why would you do all of this for me?"

"Because I care about you. And because, most of all, I love you Sakura." Itachi leaned down and gave her a kiss for her to take to her grave.

Sakura pulled away for air and wiped away her tears to put a smile on her face. "Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

"Stay one more night. And then leave in the morning."

"Ok." In return, she gave him a kiss to remember. She pulled away and laughed.

"What's so funny all of a sudden?"

"It's just that, every time I take a shower, your always distracting me. Normally I would've been done by now, but I haven't even shampooed yet."

"Let me fix that then." he had a smirk plastered on his face as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

30 minutes later…

"Itachi! I'm heading out now! Ino said not to be late and I already am! I'll see you at dinner!" she screamed for him to hear her through the bedroom door. The door suddenly opened, revealing a HOT Itachi. Tight muscled T-Shirt and black baggy jeans. _'I wonder what he'll look like tonight? Just looking at him makes me heated.'_

"You don't have to scream." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm heading out too. I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my little brother." he took long smooth strides towards the door. As he twisted the handle and stepped outside, he turned around to look at his 'woman'. "Oh and my dear sweet Sakura, save that gaze for tonight." with that said he shut the door on a very flustered Sakura.

"Did he just…oh shit I'm late. Damn it Itachi." She grabbed her purse and a second later, you could hear a door slam.

She ran all the way to the dinning area outside where Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Karin, waited. "Hey. I'm sorry I'm late."

Ino pointed a finger at her, "No shit Sherlock! We've been waiting for you for almost 15 minutes now! What took you so long? And don't tell me it was Itachi!"

"Eheheh, well…Ino, at least I'm hear right? Better late than never." Sakura scratched the back of her head out of fear what her so called best friend would do.

"Ugh! And on top of that! I didn't get to bed till 2:30 in the fucking morning because of Itachi and you!"

"Why? How? Wait, you couldn't…" her breath got hitched in her throat.

Ino calmed down at sat on her chair. She had a grin from ear to ear. "Oh ya, me and Shikamaru were up all night hearing bang bang at 12:30. He must've been amazing if I could've heard you."

Sakura blushed crimson, "Th…that's preposterous. I would never sleep with Itachi. And, and…I was quiet while we were having sex thank you."

"uh…Sak…"

"And besides. The headboard didn't even hit the wall that hard!" she suddenly stopped at what she just said and sighed heavily. "Fuck me. Sideways. Damnit!"

Ino decided to push her even more. "Oh, I heard he already did that. Was the only thing he didn't do was…fuck you running? Hahahah." Ino cracked up, making her face turn red.

"I'm proud of you Sak. At least it's with a respectable man that treats you nice. And Uchiha's are excellent in bed aren't they. They have to take lessons." Karin queued.

Sakura just stood there for 10 more seconds, sat down gently, closed her eyes, and took a sip of her tea.

"So was he…"

"Not another word!"

"Alright…alright."

They ate their lunch peacefully. But to Sakura peaceful just wasn't the right word. "I'm staying one more night here with Itachi." she interrupted Tenten talking about the latest fashion.

"Ok. But, what about your job? Don't you think it's a little too soon for all of this?" Tenten questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I thought the exact same thing. But I can't deny the fact that I'm in love with the famous actor. And I know that Itachi feels the same way. Just the way he looks at me its just…so…unexplainable and yet, knowable that it's there." Sakura smiled down into her cup of tea.

"Awww…" Hinata said while her two hands were clasped together leaning on them.

"I know, and guess what Ino. You were right."

"About what?"

"About how every girl needs a man. Without Itachi, I would've come out of my depression shell and be myself again."

"Damn. He must've been REALLY good."

All the girls started to laugh at Sakura who was also laughing but with a blush adorning her white cheeks.

"Hey, what time Is it?"

""About 1. Why?"

"Itachi said something about having one last dinner together."

"What time would that be?"

"6:30. Ino, do you know what that means?"

Ino leaned into the table and squealed." SHOPPING!"

"Ok. But is this like a fancy restaurant?"

"Of course Tenten. My Dearest booked us a table at 'Shipilla Guela'.

"Ok? How much cum did he poor in you?" Tenten said it before thinking about the outcome. "I mean…Eheheh quite the charmer eh?"

Sakura abruptly stood up while pushing the chair out, having it almost tip over. She put her hands on the table and leaned in.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Karin leaned back. They expected the worst but got the opposite.

Sakura smiled. "I saw nothing but stars of bliss the whole night. I could do it again and again. And to answer your question from earlier Karin, he wasn't just good, but absolutely fucking amazing. We haven't done nothing kinky as of yet but, I would put it passed us." With that said, She leaned back, straightened out, and dusted herself off. Putting the chair underneath the table and grabbing her purse she turned around. "So, shall we leave?"

All stood up quickly and repeated Sakura's actions.

"Good." she had on a too charming smile.

"Hey Ino, Sakura went from scarred little virgin to a too outgoing of a woman." Karin spoke ever so softly so Sakura wouldn't hear.

"No shit."

AT THE MALL…

"Hey Ino, what do you think?" Karin stepped out of a dressing stall and twirled around in her dark red spaghetti strap dress that went down to her ankles. She had on a white pearl necklace with matching earrings with light pink high heels.

"Looks nice on you Karin. What about mine?" Ino did a pose and popped her hip. Her dress was unique. It was strapless that ended right above her knees. The color was a dark violet that hugged her curves and torso. She had on black heels with a diamond necklace also with matching earrings.

"Nice. Oh look over there! Her come Hinata and Tenten."

Ino turned around an gasped. "Wow, Neji is ganna drool Tenten, and Hinata, Naruto is so ganna kiss your feet then faint."

Tenten laughed. "You think it looks that good?" She had a light green dress that was like Karin's but cut down lower in the back region. She had on black heels, and a green jewel choker. Also with matching earrings.

"M…me too? I hope Naruto doesn't faint." Hinata blushed. Hinata was wearing a dark blue dress that was spaghetti strapped but had a deep V down her chest. A string of blue Sapphire stones connected the cloth so it wouldn't reveal her breasts. She had matching blue heels and the same colored sapphire stones around her neck. Her earrings were the same as well.

"OH YEAH… the guys are going to flip girls. Which reminds me…where's Sakura?"

"Over here. Sorry. I had to go to another store and pick up my gown. Itachi said he special ordered me a dress for this night. Geez, sometimes that man can over do himself." Sakura had her dress in a white wrapping so no one could see. She planned on putting it on when she got back. She also wanted to do her own hair and had a special necklace to go with the dress. "So… to the hair solon right. You guys have to get your make up and hair done right?"

"Oh shit. Lets go, go, go! We only have 3 hours left!" Ino raced out the door. Making sure that she left the cash for the cashier. The rest followed suit.

BACK AT THE HOTEL. 10 MINUTES BEFORE THE DINNER….

The group was in the main hall waiting for that one special person to walk down the stairs and surprise everyone with her dress.

"Hey Ino, why did Sakura get ready with you guys?" Naruto questioned.

"How should I know? She told me it had to be a surprise for everyone. Itachi. Why did you order her a dress?"

"Hn…"

"Augh! Why do I bother trying?"

A few minutes later, they all heard the sound of heels kitting the floor from up stairs. Looking up, they saw a sight to remember. There stood Sakura Haruno, in a light pink, off the shoulder dress that had a small train behind her, with sparkling white heels. Her hair was up in a bun that showed her mothers diamond earrings and her hear shaped necklace. She put on light pink eye shadow and gleaming lip gloss. Mascara and eyeliner were done lightly as well. She made her way down so elegantly that someone would assume she was the kings daughter. Making her way to the final step, she waited for Itachi to lead her.

Itachi bowed like a gentle men. He held out his hand for his lady and guided her the rest of the way with their arms linked. He bent down to her ear and whispered ever so softly. "Words cannot explain how beautiful you are." He place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Th…thank you. You look too handsome for even I can't speak right."

"You needn't speak at all. Just as long your by my side blossom."

"Itachi I…"

"WOW! Sakura your lovely." Ino interrupted before she could finish.

"Thank you Ino. You look extravagant yourself. That goes for the rest of you."

After receiving numerous compliments, the group left to the limo which then they arrived at the spoken restaurant.

As soon as they were placed at their seats, drinks were served, and orders taken, they began to speak with one another.

"Hey Sakura, why are you staying another night?" Ino asked. This got everyone's attention.

"Ask Itachi." too simple of an answer. But hey, it was the truth. And besides…this was the perfect chance for him to reveal the secret he was keeping from her.

The pressure was now on him. He smirked to himself. He wasn't that naïve. He knew Sakura was trying to get it out of him.

"I asked her too."

'_Damnit! that's too simple of an answer. He's onto me. Shit. There goes that plan. Might as well wait till later.'_ Sakura was so entranced In her thinking that she didn't her Karin's snood remark. She snapped out of it when everyone was laughing.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?" She put on a confused yet suspicious face.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura. I just said I have an idea what you two will be doing tonight. Sweet Sakura." Karin was brave. Very brave. However, Sakura wasn't that shy of a girl anymore. Talking about sex with Itachi was like a normal conversation. Even if he was next to her hearing everything. She wasn't ganna let Karin or any other girl win.

Sakura smirked. "Well what do ya know, you got me. Am I suppose to blush and hide behind my hair right about now?"

\

Karin stopped laughing. "Wait what?"

"You heard me."

"So…You and Itachi are ganna have sex AGAIN?" Ino looked shocked at her answer.

"Possibly. I wouldn't doubt it." Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand and leaned on his shoulder. "Is that a problem?"

"N…no. Geez, when did you make Sakura so bold Itachi?"

He lifted Sakura's cheek so it was pressed against his own. Then smirked an evil smirk. "You figure it out Ino."

Ino huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. Oh look. Here comes our food."

The remaining of the group that wasn't involved in the conversation sighed with relief. How the subject came to Itachi's and Sakura sex life at dinner was a mystery.

Dinner was finished 40 minutes later. They were now outside by their cars saying good bye's and see you later to Sakura and Itachi.

Ino hugged Sakura. "You behave. I'll see you tomorrow evening yes?"

"Yes. I have to get back to school. I'll see you soon. And I'll try to behave. It's not a guarantee though…"Sakura pulled away and gave her a devious smirk.

"You've grown up too fast. About a month ago you wouldn't even speak. (sigh)…well gatta get going. Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru are waiting for me. Bye, Bye. "

"Bye."

Itachi walked over and grabbed her hip. They both waved goodbye as they watched the cars disappear in the distance.

Sakura turned to face him. "So…What now?"

Itachi looked down and gave her a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled. "Lets take a walk and you'll find out."

Both walked down a path passing a park and a lake.

"Ok. Now I'm ganna have to blind fold you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Itachi removed a piece of cloth from his suit and wrapped it around her eyes. Grabbing her hand so he could lead her, he spoke. "We'll be there in 3 minutes."

"It better be good. "

"You have no idea blossom."

Just like Itachi said, he arrived at the destination. "Ok. You can remove the blind fold now."

Sakura untied the cloth and gasped what was in front of her. This was going to be an interesting night indeed.

**Chapter 10, Together Forever**

"A mud bath?" Sakura asked with shock eminent on her face.

"Yes. I thought that we'd…untwine a bit/ don't you think?" Itachi whispered into her ear.

"Well…yes. I sounds really nice actually."

"Shall we then." he took her hand in his and lad her to the entrance.

"Wait. What about my dress?"

"You take it off and out it in a locker?" He made it sound like the most simplest thing in the world.

"Thanks captain obvious. But, I don't exactly have a swim suit?"

"Cherry Blossom, I rented the whole resort to ourselves. You don't need to worry about clothes."

"I…I see. How come that every time I with you privately, I always end up with my clothes on the floor?"

Itachi smirked. "Good question."

"Hmph."

As the couple entered, they parted ways to change in the dressing rooms. Itachi was done rather quickly and was patiently waiting for Sakura to walk out. Just as he was thinking that, she stepped out of the woman's entrance with a towel around her body and her hair up in a tighter bun.

"Would you like to join me?"

Sakura chuckled at his antic. "Absolutely." Once she took the first step, she breathed a heavy sigh of content. She had trouble walking over to him. If you saw the sight you would've laughed because she walked like a penguin. The mud was rather thick and sticky, but its warmth made up for the slimy feeling.

She sat in-between his lags and rested her head on his shoulder. She relaxed even more when his strong arms caged her from any harm.

"This is nice. When did you get such great idea's?"

He looked down and smiled. "I am an Uchiha."

"Gee…must've slipped my mind. And I'm a Haruno. Nice to meet you."

"I can play games with you all night and you'll loose." he whispered into her ear.

"I thought a true gentlemen would let a lady win?"

"Well…I'm not a liar either. Miss Haruno. And besides…" He kissed her neck ever so softly that made her shiver. "…I can make you surrender without such useless talk."

"Ugh…that is also called cheating. U..chi..ha." This time she did a complete 180 and sucked his ear lobe.

"Hm…how can it be cheating when there was no rules to begin with? Eh Haruno?"

"It's cheating because I thought you had such high intelligence, you didn't need to hear the rules verbally. But your actions prove otherwise. Don't they Itachi?"

He grabbed her hips and flipped her so he was on top. Her slouched form against the rock made him smirk. "It's not about intelligence Sakura, but who will say mercy first." He kissed her hard, making her purr for more. He pulled away and was merely centimeters from her lips. "Say it Sakura. Say it. I know you want it." now her was sucking on her collar bone where her sweet spot was. He knew her all too well.

"Ngh…I…I, not here. Itachi." Her voice was just barley about a whisper. But her heard her clear like night and day. He unlatched himself from her and smirked. He grabbed a chunk of mud and started to rub her shoulders, arms, back, legs, feet, then her chest. God he was good. It was like he memorized every muscle in her body.

Sakura repeated the process on him as well. When they were all cover in hot sticky slimy mud, the duo gazed deeply into each others eyes. Both held such hunger for one another. It was like they both did a silent oath.

Sakura's voice interrupted the heated stare. "Itachi. Why me? After the first night of sleeping with me, you could've just thrown me away like the others."

He leaned back against the rock, bringing her with him. As she rested against his chest, he gazed into the star filled sky. "I don't know."

She bowed her head. "I see. So you don't even know why."

He forcefully tarred his gazed from the sky to look down at her. "But that's why."

Sakura looked up with confusion. "What?"

"The reason why I don't know, is because I can't explain you. All the other woman I could either say they were beautiful, charming, spontaneous, intelligent, and passionate. But you…you have all of them combined together, and a much higher level to each word and possibly more words, I just can't pick only one. But all. It comes to the point that your too much of a perfect woman for me that even I get confused. So, instead of telling you, I show you." He turned her head just a little bit more so he could gaze into her emerald eyes. "Sakura. I love you. And even though I say that, sometimes I feel so much more that I can't express it verbally. You understand?"

"Yes. Thank you. So much" she turned her body half way and flung her arms around his neck. Nuzzling him. "Please. Don't slip away from my grasp."

"I won't. I promise." He embraced her with equal hunger of need and want. Once he pulled away, He smiled down at her. "Your pretty dirty. Lets go wash up." He stood up and extended his right hand towards her.

She gave her, her hand and was pulled up. "You know, your just as dirty as I am."

Itachi smirked. "Not in the least."

"Hey! Is that suppose to be a dirty joke?"

"Maybe."

"Whatever. Just get me to the shower already."

"With pleasure you royal anus."

"Jack ass."

"Yes but you hold a higher rank in that category."

"You…you, (sigh). Just forget it."

"Hn."

Silence fell before them as Itachi led Sakura into the shower rooms. He took his towel off first, then glided his hands down Sakura's back, slowly pulling the cloth down her back, to her waist, and the gravity do the rest.

Sakura turned around slowly and smiled. "I hope all of this isn't just a dream. Your so perfect that I…that I doubt it's real."

Itachi pushed the shower knob up and let the water heat before they stepped in. "I've thought the exact same thing. If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up." He lowered his head and locked his lips on hers. He released his mouth from hers and pushed her backwards into the shower. As she hit the wall, and the water hitting him, Sakura began to laugh hysterically.

Itachi rose his eyebrow. "What's so funny all of a sudden?"

"It's just that…heheh…the mud is running down your face that…heheh, you look like a zebra."

His smirk grew. "Speak for yourself."

Sakura smirked. "And you like it."

"Read my mind. Aren't we the clever one."

He put her underneath the shower head as all the mud was washed from her hair and body. The dirt had dissipated from his own body as well. Getting each other soaped up and shampooed, The duo decided to exit the hot shower.

"Hey Itachi."

"Hn."

"Your not much of a genius because we obviously have no clothes. You really don't expect me to walk outside in my flimsy towel? Do you?"

"My dear Sakura. What's the point in bringing clothes when…" he walked dangerously close to her. He lifted his hand and removed her towel. "…when we'll take them off later? Sakura?" She felt his mouth descend down on her neck, sucking on her sweet spot.

"I...Itachi."

He started kissing his way up to her ear. Once he reached his destination, he whispered to her seductively. "What is it Sakura? Tell me what you want?"

"I want you. Itachi Uchiha. I love you."

"Then let me show you. How much I love you." He picked her up bridal style and kicked in a door, which led to a bedroom. The bed had their names written all over it.

He placed her on the mattress and removed his towel, all the while climbing on top of her.

He kissed all over her body. Shivers of pleasure running up and down her spine, to her heated core.

"Itachi. Please. Stop the foreplay." Sakura grabbed his hair and pulled.

He lifted his head from her stomach. "Oh but Sakura, I enjoy seeing you wither beneath me." Itachi purposely went down even lower and kissed the inside of her thigh. An inch away from her clitoris.

"Ngh…you'll pay." She sat up and pushed him down from where he was. His head was slightly hanging off the bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed his delicious lips. Sakura made her way over to his ear lobe. Sucking, kissing, and licking it.

He was too distracted with where her mouth was, that he didn't even feel her hand make its way down to his erected member. Sakura grasped his glory and made up and down motions with her hand.

"Sakura."

"Now who's wither before whom? Dear Itachi?"

"You." Now it was his turn to sit up. Causing her to sit on his lap. He kissed her, which caught her off guard, and slid two, long, fingers into her opening.

Sakura pulled away from the kiss and bent her head down on his shoulder. "Ch…cheater. Ah!"

His rhythm became faster and harder. "My, my. You really are excited. Considering how wet you are I mean. But fear not love. Your burning sensation will be released."

With those final words, he grabbed his member and thrusted it into her core. The position was a little uncomfortable for her. However, that feeling wore off as she started seeing stars of bliss. Sakura grinded into him. Hearing his breathing become unequal…turned her on even more. She yet again pushed his form down roughly and started to ride him.

Itachi grabbed her hips and helped her movements. "Sakura…go down harder."

Inwardly she smirked. Making him actually call commands from her was a pleaseant thing to hear indeed. Sakura slammed down on him harder and picking up her pace as well. As time went on she began to slow down from exhaustion. Itachi caught on and sat up. He removed himself from her entrance and pushed her gently backwards.

Her breathing was hitched as she tried to speak. "What…What are you doing?"

"Get on your hands and knees. You'll find this much more enjoyable."

She did as he said and turned her body around facing the head board. Sakura moaned as she felt him enter her again.

Itachi placed one hand on her back while the other was on her left side of her butt. He started ramming into her. He couldn't get enough of her either.

Sakura was being pushed forward with the intense force and nearly hit her head on the headboard. To prevent it from doing so, she lifted her frame up and grabbed to top of the head board. Her grip tightened has he hit her spot.

"Right there. Itachi harder."

He had grabbed her hair and went even harder, faster and deeper. "Hu…ngh…Sakura…I'm…I'm…"

"Itachi. I'm Coming! Hu…ugh…ahh!"

"Sakura!" Itachi groaned out in pure ecstasy, as he released his fluid into her. Sakura came before he did, so he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her.

Sakura let go of the bed frame and slid her sweat covered body underneath the covers. Itachi did the same and slid his arm underneath her, and pulled Sakura so close that she felt his beating heart on her cheek. But what surprised her the most is what he said.

"Please. Please don't ever leave me. Sakura promise me."

She turned her head upward slightly and smiled. "I promise. Why would I leave the man I love? Your so silly." Her voice faded out as she closed her eyes.

"I know. But I wanted to hear you say it. I love you." Itachi kissed her swollen lips gently before letting sleep consume him.

**Chapter 11, Going back home. **

She was awake, but didn't allow her eyes to open. Because the moment she did, was the moment she had to get ready to leave. Despising the fact, she let her eyelids rise slowly anyway. She looked at Itachi and drank in all his features before she had to say good-bye.

Itachi twitched in his sleep, which also caused him to wake. He smiled down at her before speaking. "Good morning. Today's the day eh?"

Sakura curved her mouth to a frown. "Yes. I have to home before noon. I have a lot to take care of when I return, my job, my apartment, the lawyers, the…"

"Sakura shhh…relax. Don't worry." Itachi pulled her closer and kissed her soft and caring lips.

Sakura pulled away and sighed a deep sigh. She sat up and looked at the clock. 7:00 am. She regretfully got out of bed and grabbed her clothing that was laid out on the drawer dresser for her. All her other belongings were packed away. Turning around she smirked when she saw Itachi propped up on his elbow and leaning on his hand while half a leg was hanging out of the covers. He looked so incredibly hot.

"Coming?" She trotted her way to the bathroom and turned on the water before grabbing her towel.

The hot water rained on the couple. They just held each other, letting the water take care of the rest…for now. Both stayed like that for 15 minutes, then Sakura knew she had to get washed sooner or later.

Sakura stepped out of the water first to get dressed. She let Itachi finish washing as she dried her hair and body. Not too long did he step out behind her.

Something hit him hard like as if it were as clear as night and day. "Hey Sakura."

"What is it?" She turned around only in her bra and underwear.

"Well…you see…you and I both know that I didn't use protection."

"Oh. Its about that. If I do...I would like to keep it. Itachi?" She looked up with desperation in her eyes.

"Of course blossom. The thought of getting rid of it never crossed my mind."

She beamed up at him. "Thank you Itachi. So much."

He leaned down and locked lips with hers. Pulling her close for a warm embrace he spoke. "I have one other surprise."

Sakura pulled away with confusion all over her face. Itachi let go of her and pulled out his now empty dresser drawer. He too was leaving. He grabbed what looked like a box and shut the drawer. As he made his way back over to her, he smiled and handed her the box.

When Sakura opened it, her gasp filled the room. She took the pure golden black berry cell phone out of the box and turned it over to see hers and Itachi's initials on the bottom.

"Thank you. But, why do you dive me this?"

"If I want contact with you. And don't worry, all of your friends numbers including mine are already programmed into the phone."

"You…you give so much to me. I don't have anything to repay you back with." One silent tear rolled down her smiling lips to her chin which dripped and landed on the cold floor.

"Yes you do. This." He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her to him so he could plant his possession on her lips.

"You. Are. Mine."

"Geez Itachi." She chuckled lightly into his ear.

Their moment was ruined when a faint knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Pein. We're ready to leave. You have 5 minutes. See you down by the cars." Pein walked away from the door to grant Itachi his last moment of peace with his beloved. He smirked to himself think that very soon he'll be asking the big question.

"Itachi?" He looked down at his blossom.

"Yes?"

"Isn't it against the law to walk in public nude?"

"Yes. I should probly at least put some undergarment on. And you clothes."

"Why only undergarment?"

"Well…there will be lots of fans out there. Can't disappoint them."

"You really are something else you know that."

"That goes double for you." He flicked her forehead and grabbed his boxers.

5 minutes later….

Itachi and Sakura walked out the doubled doors of the 5 star hotel hand in hand. Sakura stopped by Itachi's ride.

"Itachi. How long will it be before I see you again?"

He pulled her with his left arm on her back and tilted her chin upwards with his right. Placing a memorable kiss on her lips, he savored the taste because he knew it would be awhile before he got the chance again. Pulling away with regret he talked softly on her lips. "Soon. Very soon my love. I'll be calling you tonight."

He let go with a little hurt in his chest that made it hard to breath.

Sakura had tears in her eyes but didn't let them fall. Instead she smiled the best she could before saying farewell. "This isn't goodbye love."

Itachi opened the door and got in. Before he shut it, he leaned out and smirked. "I love you too. Try not to miss me too much. If you know what I mean." He shut the door and told the driver to go with haste.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded as the limo started to leave. She caught on what he said and just before it rounded the corner, out of her sight, she screamed.

"YOU PERVERT!" However, she couldn't help but smile and agree. She would miss him. All of him. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts and an unknown voice called her.

"Miss Haruno. Your ride is ready." A male said with black hair and bowed.

"My ride?"

"Yes. Mr. Uchiha said for me to drive you to your new home."

"He said that. That silly man. Okay. Lets head out then." The driver opened the far end of the limo door to only close it when she was fully in the vehicle.

The ride home was boring. Not to mention a little lonely. As she watched the mini T.V. she thought about Itachi and when she'll be able to see him again. Imagine what people at school would say or do to her if they found out. No. she wouldn't tell them. _' I want to avoid conflict. Not invite it. I guess our relationship will be a secret. Until I graduate.' _Abruptly Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when the limo stopped. The driver walked over to her side and opened the door for her to exit. She gasped in amazement at the house before her eyes. Little was not the word. HUGE was more like it. It was all one story but she felt like her eyes couldn't keep track when it ended.

As she took her first step threw the double wooden doors, white tiles met the entrance and right across from her was the living room that had cream colored couches that complimented the soft white carpet. The kitchen was GINORMOUS. It was all stainless steel appliances with black marble counter tops. The house had a total of 4 bedrooms and 3 baths counting the master. As she walked in her room, she smirked. Of course Itachi would pick HIS colors. But she was glad because the black reminded her of him. The carpet was a dark grey, almost a light black. The bed was king sized that had a silky fine black comforter with matching pillows. There were two dressers, a desk, a walk in closet, a back door that led to a out door hot tub, and last but not least, the white sparkling bathroom.

"I'm dreaming." She walked back to the bed and collapsed, staring at the ceiling and enjoying the comfort the bed gave her.

All of a sudden she felt nauseous. Sprinting to the bathroom, she emptied her breakfast in the toilet. Grabbing toilet paper to wash her mouth, she flushed the contents down the drain.

"Oh no." Grabbing the phone by the desk, she dialed Ino's number.

"Hello?"

"Ino! Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sakura? Is that you? Since when did you get back? And where are you calling me from?"

"Ino cut the questions. I think I'm pregnant!"

"Say WHAT? I'll be over with a pregnancy test right away! Wait where the hell are you?"

"6759 east jaken street. it's the new house Itachi got me. INO. HURRY!"

"I know where it is. I'll be over in 30."

Hearing the sound of a click she hung up. Pacing back and forth she was scarred and excited. _'What if I'm not pregnant? What if I am? What will the other's think? How will I go to school? What will Itachi think? Oh god. Itachi! Ok Sakura, just calm down. You can do this. Just take deep breaths. One…two…three…yes that's it.' _

Sitting in the living room she moaned out of frustration.

30 minutes later…

_BANG, BANG, BANG _

"SAKURA! OPEN UP!"

Getting up to answer the door, she was swamped up in Ino's arms. Wait what? She was hugging her?

"Congratulations forehead! Here. Take this quick. Go, go, go! I hope it's a positive."

Sakura was too shocked to say anything as she was shoved into the nearest bathroom. Pulling the tester out of the package, she urinated on the part it said in the direction and put it on the counter. According to the package, it'll take 5 minutes. Sitting on the toilet, bouncing her knee with anticipation, she kept glancing at it. 3minutes, 2 minutes, 1 minute, done. She grabbed it and looked down, only to let it drop to the cold floor. Walking out of the restroom, she gave in a blank stare. Opening the door she paled even more when she saw Ino.

"Well? Hurry up and spill!"

"I'm…I'm…p..positive."

"AHH! Yes! Am I the god mommy! Please say yes!" Ino swamped Sakura into a bone crushing hug.

"Y…yes. Now, let go. I c…can't breath."

"Oh sorry. So when are you going to tell Itachi?"

"I'll send him a text to see if he's busy. And I'll go from there."

"Oh my god I so can't believe it!"

Sakura smiled. She felt uneasy about her whole situation. Thankfully Ino hadn't noticed.

"Well forehead. It looks like I have to skedaddle. Dad keeps calling me. I'm suppose to fo to this family dinner thing. You wanna come?"

"Oh no. I should stay here. And besides. I have to unpack."

"Ah I remember. Nice crib by the way. Anyhow, I gatta split. See ya. Tell me everything when you get done talking to Itachi!"

Ino slammed the door behind her due to the fact she was in a hurry. Sakura turned around while holding her stomach.

"How the hell am I suppose to tell Itachi. Oh ya by the way, when we were having sex I was sorta not on birth control and now I'm pregnant. Hahaha that is so stupid. (sigh). "

She grabbed her bags and headed up the stair to unpack. She didn't have much clothing so it wouldn't take long. Opening her walk in closet she gasped as she saw hundreds of clothes already there.

"Itachi."

Unzipping her suit case she started to hang up her outfit she bought with Ino and the dress she wore for Itachi. When that was done, she walked over to put away her underwear and pajamas. Closing the dresser drawer, she sighed heavily and put her suit case up high on the closets shelf. Walking over to the bathroom, she splashed her face with cold water to relieve the stress. She jumped when her phone started ringing in her pocket, causing her to snort up some water.

"H…hello?"

"Blossom? Are you ok? You sound like your crying. Really hard might I add."

"Oh no. I was just splashing my face and when you called the ring tone made me jump and in the process I swallowed some water."

"I see I still manage to surprise you even though I'm not there. How do you like the house by the way? I plan on moving in with you in two weeks."

"Oh it's lovely. By the way you didn't have to out do yourself buying me all those clothes."

"You needed clothing. How are you?"

"I'm…I'm…" She froze with fear as she realized she'd have to tell him sooner than she hoped about their problem.

"Go on."

"Itachi. Remember those special nights we had?"

She could hear him chuckle on the other line. "Miss me already don't you?"

"NO! It's not that. Well I do but that's not what I'm trying to get across" She took a deep breath in. "I'm pregnant." She clutched the phone while shutting her eyes tightly. Afraid of his answer.

"You are? Well…this is a surprise. I guess I'll be coming home sooner then."

Sakura choked on her own spit. "You…your not mad?"

"of course not blossom. Quite the opposite. I'm honored that your carrying my child."

This made her smile and tears of shock, joy, and relieve flow down her cheeks. "Thank you Itachi. I would've told you in person but, I guess I couldn't wait."

"I'm glad you told me now because I have an excuse to leave this horrid place. Expect me within the week. I have to let you go now. I love you."

"I…" But before she could finish her sentence, a dark shadow cover her being. She froze with fear as she saw a person dressed in nothing but black and an evil smirk that could make the mirror crack.

"Sakura? You still there?"

"Itachi…Help." The man grabbed her by her hair as he smashed her head against the mirror, making her go unconscious. Blood painted the broken pieces that laid on the floor

Itachi heard her scream in the background along with bangs that hurt his ear.

"Sakura! Sakura! Pick up the phone!"

The unknown man grabbed her phone off the ground to answer Itachi's undying plea. "Snooze you loose. Itachi Uchiha."

"Who is this? I swear if you…" His voice was cut off as he flipped the phone shut.

Grabbing Her unconscious form off the ground, he held her up right as his arm supported her around her stomach and his other hoisted her chin up so he could look at her through what was left of the mirror. Smirking he whispered deadly into her ear. Even though she was asleep, she winced when his voice reached her ears.

"We have unfinished business my dear Sakura." Laughing to himself, he threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the once peaceful house.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	2. Chapter 2

I hold this message because I want to warn you… Beware of pictures you use as your cover photos because I have received message via email because I used a photo in which was hers that was found on GOOGLE no less. (Which is world wide and free to use.) Art is to be expressed. Not secluded. So I use my OWN art work for **BOTH **cover photos until I have the imagination to draw for my first story. You are more than free to use and save my picture for cover photos. J I am working on an Image for my first story. I haven't Forgotten about my readers. I promise. I work 2 jobs and go to school. And if you have time to BASH on a fictional story you obviously have too much time. My Condolences… tenshiashley. By the way, I further Appreciate positive reviews. J Thank you my readers and to disappoint you that this is not a chapter but a message. The next chapter will be up very soon I promise. J I refuse to let jealousy get in my way over everyone else's…Opinion's I should say.. NOTE I UPLOAD THIS MESSAGE TO BOTH SEGMENTS TO MY STORY Again thank you. J


End file.
